Diables d'elfes !
by Syrene-T
Summary: Les nains ont repris Erebor et Thorin est roi. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf ! Sauf que Kili est épris d'une elfe et que la cohabitation s'avère difficile. Très difficile. Diables d'elfes ! Tauriel trouvera-t-elle sa place parmi les nains ?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Bon j'avoue, je ne suis pas super fan de la romance Kili/Tauriel. Après, je ne vais pas non plus en perdre le sommeil ! Je suis un peu indifférente, en fait... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant celle de Pisces-Arkady : _Aulë, donne-moi la force_.**

**Au début ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air comme ça, mais elle s'est accrochée et a fini par prendre la forme d'un texte.**

**Disclaimer : Seul le texte est à moi. Les personnages et l'idée de cette histoire d'amour pas comme les autres sont à... Peter Jackson. **

**ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**Prologue**

_L'amour est enfant de Bohème_

_Et n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi…._

Au début, au tout début, il avait refusé d'y croire. Enfin, refusé... c'est manière de dire. Il n'y croyait réellement pas et c'était très bien comme ça, disons.

Mais à force de voir Kili si transformé, lui d'ordinaire si rieur et insouciant, de le voir soupirer sans fin et arborer un visage sinistre, errer comme une âme en peine, sembler ne plus avoir de goût pour rien, il avait été forcé d'envisager que, bel et bien, il y avait quelque chose.

Quoique avec quelques réticences, il avait pensé comprendre (cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais ça demeurait acceptable) : cette elfe avait par deux fois sauvé la vie de Kili, sans doute estimait-il avoir une dette envers elle ? Ce n'était pas une pensée très agréable mais enfin... Thorin avait donc pris sur lui de parler à son neveu. Il lui avait offert de choisir ce qu'il voudrait dans le trésor d'Erebor (l'Arkenstone n'était évidemment pas comprise dans l'offre, mais cela, il n'était même pas nécessaire de le préciser) et de le faire envoyer à l'elfe pour la remercier.

Le roi n'était aucunement préparé à la violence de la réaction qu'il avait suscitée : Kili était entré dans une colère noire ! Tauriel n'accepterait rien, cria-t-il, ulcéré, et lui-même préférerait se faire trancher la main droite -la main du guerrier- plutôt que de l'insulter en lui proposant des objets clinquants, comme si elle n'était qu'une mercenaire ou une... une prostituée dont on louait les services !

La patience n'était pas la vertu première de Thorin qui à son tour avait perdu son calme. Les échos de leur dispute avaient du résonner dans toute la cité.

Pour finir, Kili était parti hors de lui, en claquant la porte avec force.

Une fois calmé, Thorin en avait parlé à Fili, dont il espérait non seulement quelques lumières sur cette histoire mais surtout le concours. Fili était réfléchi et terre à terre, il ne monterait pas sur ses grands chevaux pour des broutilles !

Le prince héritier en effet n'avait pas haussé le ton et était demeuré très maître de lui :

- Il en est amoureux, Thorin, dit-il. Follement et éperdument amoureux.

Pendant que Thorin accusait le coup, Fili hocha la tête et poursuivit :

- Je pensais, j'espérais sans doute, que cela lui passerait rapidement. Mais il n'en est rien : il ne pense qu'à elle, jour et nuit. Il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus...

- Une elfe !

- Eh oui, une elfe.

Ce jour là, Thorin avait refusé d'en entendre davantage. Cela malgré la boutade de Fili, qui était tombée à plat :

- Estimons-nous heureux ! Imagine que ç'ait été une femelle orc ? Rien que l'odeur... pouah !

Thorin avait tout essayé pour distraire Kili de son obsession, en vain. Et il avait fini par perdre définitivement patience ! Il était tellement en colère qu'il avait menacé Kili de le bannir d'Erebor, de le renier, de rayer son nom de leur arbre généalogique... il n'en pensait pas un mot, naturellement, mais dans la colère... Sauf que Kili l'avait très mal pris. Il s'était mis à hurler, lui aussi, et pour finir, il avait juré qu'il quitterait Erebor le jour même pour n'y plus jamais revenir.

Trop orgueilleux pour le retenir, Thorin une fois encore avait fait appel à Fili.

- Mon oncle, avait dit celui-ci, je regrette, je sais ce que tu penses des elfes, mais... Kili ne vivra pas sans elle, je le crains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! avait grondé Thorin, prêt à mordre.

Fili avait tiré sur sa pipe, placide, puis avait fixé son oncle droit dans les yeux :

- C'est bien simple : il va falloir choisir entre perdre Kili ou accepter l'elfe.

Il avait longuement soufflé un nuage de tabac puis avait conclu, un rien amer, avec néanmoins le calme de celui qui a pris une décision et entend s'y tenir :

- Moi, j'ai décidé. J'aurais préféré aussi qu'il choisisse une fille de notre race, mais je refuse de perdre mon frère. Elfe ou non.

Il y avait eu un long, très long silence.

Thorin luttait contre lui-même. Poings serrés, il avait fini par se détourner d'un mouvement rageur :

- Va le chercher ! avait-il sifflé entre ses dents serrés. Et ramène aussi cette... fille.

Puis il avait foncé sur la porte comme s'il avait l'intention de passer au travers :

- S'il faut en passer par là... avait-il articulé comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un terrible effort.

- Mon oncle !

Le ton posé mais impérieux de Fili avait contraint Thorin à lui jeter un regard excédé par-dessus son épaule :

- Mon oncle, les ramener ne suffira pas.

Il laissa passer un ange.

- Kili compte l'épouser. Et si... si cette... enfin, si sa femme n'était pas traitée avec respect à Erebor...

Il laissa planer la menace latente et acheva très doucement :

- Alors ils partiraient tous les deux pour toujours.

Thorin avait fermé les yeux. Il était sur le point de perdre tout de bon son sang-froid et de dire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite tout le reste de son existence. Il lui fallut se souvenir que, par Durin ! C'était de Kili dont ils parlaient... son Kili.

Il se détourna définitivement, sa résolution prise, ouvrit la porte.

- Va les chercher, répéta-t-il d'une voix égale, sans, cette fois, se retourner.


	2. Chapitre 1

Tauriel savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Elle avait su dès le départ à quoi elle s'engageait. Choisir de lier son existence à celle d'un nain, c'était déjà... eh bien, c'était faire injure à leurs deux peuples, en fait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à regretter, mais bon, il fallait admettre que Kili et elle avaient offensé bien du monde, des deux côtés. Ils avaient été à un cheveu de provoquer un très grave conflit entre Erebor et le Royaume des Forêts. Oui, à un cheveu ! Lorsque Thranduil avait envoyé au Roi sous la Montagne une requête exigeant "que la déserteuse Tauriel, ex capitaine de la garde, lui soit remise afin de recevoir le châtiment qu'elle méritait". Thorin avait vu rouge ! Bien sûr, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais la jeune elfe n'aurait franchi les portes d'Erebor. Pour simplifier les choses, jamais Kili n'aurait arrêté son regard sur elle. Entendu. Sauf que là, ça n'avait même plus rien à voir avec Kili -cette fichue tête de pioche ! Non, ce qui fit bondir Thorin comme si un taon l'avait piqué, c'était que cet elfe cent fois maudit se permette d'_exiger_ qu'on lui remette une personne qu'il avait acceptée dans _sa_ forteresse et qui, par conséquent, dès cet instant était devenue une de ses _sujettes_ ! Comme si les rois d'Erebor avaient coutume de livrer leurs sujets à un autre potentat !

Sa réponse était si cinglante que Thranduil se sentit une furieuse envie de rassembler ses troupes et d'aller mettre le feu à Erebor… avec les nains à l'intérieur, si possible ! Sa fureur fut toutefois tempérée lorsqu'il constata que par la même occasion, le roi nain lui avait renvoyé certaines gemmes "blanches comme la lumière des étoiles". Certes, le billet qui les accompagnait était presque insultant. Cependant, une fois la première colère passée, Thranduil avait froidement fait le bilan de la situation : ces pierres, il souhaitait les récupérer depuis plusieurs décennies. C'était chose faite, enfin, et il n'allait pas nier sa satisfaction. En toute objectivité, Tauriel était insignifiante. Il n'aimait pas qu'on bafoue ainsi ses ordres, bien entendu, mais à l'échelle de l'éternité, c'était là billevesée. Et puis Légolas, qui était d'une humeur de chien et avait le moral dans les bottes depuis qu'il savait la vérité, était bien trop attaché à cette garce rousse. Thranduil n'avait pas manqué de lui démontrer ce qu'il en était : elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet de troc puisque le roi nain, au fond, en lui restituant les gemmes lui achetait la fille !

Enfin, si l'on voulait se montrer objectif, une donzelle sans intérêt et la grossièreté inhérente au peuple des nains- et les Valars savaient à quel point Thranduil tenait les nains en piètre estime- n'étaient pas des raisons suffisantes, ou du moins des raisons suffisamment importantes, pour déclencher une guerre qui causerait des centaines de morts. Non, finalement, c'était bien ainsi. Le roi elfe enfouit l'insulte au fond de son insondable mémoire et de son coeur de glace, afin de l'y laisser dormir et de s'en venger lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Et quand on a l'éternité devant soit, on est certain que l'opportunité se présentera un jour !

Par ailleurs, il avait suffisamment vécu pour être certain que cette union, qui représentait un véritable défi à l'ordre des choses et à la nature, ne serait pas heureuse. Du moins, il doutait fortement de la réussite d'un tel hyménée. Ce qui au fond le vengerait de la trahison de Tauriel et, dans une certaine mesure, de Thorin, puisque le gringalet qui avait ravi le coeur de la fille le touchait de près.

Bref, Tauriel savait qu'à cause d'elle, les relations qui existaient entre les deux royaumes, lesquelles n'étaient déjà pas exactement cordiales, étaient désormais tendues à l'extrême. Sans compter que nombre de guerriers auraient pu trouver la mort dans une lutte absurde. Elle savait aussi, sans l'avoir revu, le mal qu'elle avait fait à Légolas. Légolas pour lequel elle avait cru, à une époque, avoir des sentiments... tout cela la désolait et elle en éprouvait de profonds remords, qu'elle ne pouvait confier à personne.

Quant à accepter de vivre à Erebor ! Au milieu des nains, coupée à jamais des siens pour lesquels elle était désormais une paria... honnêtement, c'était dur. Très dur. C'était pénible de n'avoir rien à faire, de n'avoir ni tâche ni responsabilité, elle qui avait toujours été très active. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu s'y accoutumer, heureusement elle avait trouvé un pis-aller : elle sortait chaque jour d'Erebor et s'en allait cueillir des simples destinés à Oïn, le guérisseur. Elle avait même obtenu, non sans mal, de l'aider dans la confection de ses baumes et remèdes. Le vieil Oïn n'était pas désagréable, bien qu'il ne fasse pas d'effort particulier pour être aimable. Il était même assez curieux de la science médicinale des elfes, mais le sujet avait été assez vite épuisé et, en général, Oïn parlait peu. Comme en outre il n'entendait rien, les dialogues entre Tauriel et lui étaient peu nombreux et toujours courts.

Ah et puis, il y avait Dale. Dale qui renaissait de ses cendres, Dale qui était en pleine reconstruction. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'Erebor, Tauriel se rendait sur les lieux. Là au moins, elle était bien accueillie, sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Les hommes du lac avaient toujours commercé avec les elfes, ils n'avaient aucune réticence contre eux. De plus, pour eux qui ne voyaient que la surface des choses, Tauriel était quelque chose comme la belle-fille du roi nain. Or, ils éprouvaient envers ce dernier une certaine reconnaissance : Thorin ne leur avait-il pas donné suffisamment d'or pour reconstruire Dale ?

Ni Tauriel, ni Kili qui l'accompagnait parfois, n'auraient osé leur dire la vérité : Thorin avait vraiment les doigts très crochus, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son trésor ! Et il n'avait jamais aimé Bard, il ne s'en cachait pas. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. S'il avait accepté de prodiguer son or, c'était parce que l'ancien contrebandier avait recueilli Kili blessé... et parce que Kili lui-même avait beaucoup insisté !

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tauriel était toujours accueillie à bras ouverts et avait fini par s'attacher aux deux filles de Bard. Ces dernières, pas plus que leur père, n'avaient elles non plus oublié que la jeune elfe avait un jour affronté tout un groupe d'orcs pour les sauver. La petite Tilda se montrait également très curieuse lorsque Kili accompagnait son épouse :

- Comment va votre blessure ? demandait-elle toujours. Souffrez-vous encore ?

- Non, répondait-il en riant, vous m'avez bien soigné, jeune demoiselle.

- Oh c'est pas moi, répondait très sérieusement la fillette. C'est la jolie dame.

La jolie dame riait avec elle et profitait de sa visite pour faire son marché ; oui car là encore, elle se heurtait à un gros problème : tous les elfes sont végétariens. Les nains, pas du tout ! Kili avait voulu demander aux cuisines que l'on pense à elle pour les repas mais elle l'en avait dissuadé, de crainte que cela aggrave encore l'antipathie qu'on lui portait. Elle préférait se débrouiller seule.

Elle était bien consciente pourtant que le fait de ne même pas partager la nourriture des gens d'Erebor mettait encore plus de distance entre elle et eux, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à consommer de la viande. Même la boisson posait problème. Tauriel détestait la bière, dont les nains étaient, eux, extrêmement friands. Ils ne buvaient pas d'eau... Heureusement, il y avait fréquemment du vin à la table royale, dans lequel elle pouvait tremper ses lèvres.

Tout cela, Tauriel l'avait accepté pour Kili. Il avait beau lui demander vingt fois par semaine si elle était heureuse à Erebor, lui jurer qu'il l'emmènerait ailleurs, où elle voudrait, dans le cas contraire, elle savait bien que lui-même, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne pourrait jamais vivre loin des siens. Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour cela. Aussi, sa résolution de rester à Erebor ne faiblissait pas. Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à s'habituer, sans même parler de s'intégrer.

Oh bien sûr, elle était très correctement traitée.

En apparence.

Mais tous ces regards, fuyants ou au contraire trop appuyés, ces chuchotements sur son passage, ces attitudes qui sonnaient faux... Elle se demandait depuis le début pourquoi les naines la regardaient avec une telle commisération, qui pouvait passer pour de la compassion chez les plus douces d'entre elles. Un jour, elle eut l'explication de ce mystère après avoir dépassé un groupe chuchotant : l'ouïe des elfes est fine, une autre créature n'aurait rien entendu mais elle perçut distinctement leurs paroles :

- ... pas de barbe ! Ca a quelque chose de choquant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- ... me demande comment le prince Kili... comme si nos filles ... ce qu'il peut trouver à un tel visage...

- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de barbe non plus !

Tauriel en fut blessée jusqu'au coeur. D'un côté, elle comprenait : les elfes, eux, trouvaient que "tous ces poils sur la figure, c'est bestial et franchement répugnant" mais curieusement jamais cela ne lui était venu à l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kili. C'était même peut-être ce qui la dérangeait le moins chez les nains. La réciproque, apparemment, n'était pas vraie.

Une fois pour toute (pensait-elle), elle s'était composée une attitude à la fois naturelle et hautaine qu'elle arborait désormais chaque fois qu'elle quittait ses appartements : elle souriait, parlait d'un air très détendu mais demeurait sur son quant à soi. Les nains la toléraient et faisaient un effort pour se montrer courtois, ou plus exactement, pour ne pas paraître offensants, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, mais uniquement parce que leur roi en avait donné l'ordre. Cela ne changeait rien à leurs sentiments.

Il n'y avait que deux nains avec lesquels Tauriel baissait sa garde et se sentait presque détendue. D'abord son beau-frère, Fili.

Parce que Kili l'aimait tant et que tous deux étaient si proches.

Et aussi parce que Fili, lui aussi, faisait beaucoup d'efforts.

Il était le seul qui tente vraiment de la connaître et même, elle s'en rendait compte, qui cherchait à l'aimer. Lui aussi, il le faisait pour Kili. Mais enfin il le faisait.

Fili et Tauriel cherchaient à tâtons, péniblement, des terrains d'entente. Ils y mettaient tous deux beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Puis, il y avait le vieux Balin. Balin lui souriait lorsqu'il la rencontrait, elle trouvait cela amusant, ce sourire perdu au milieu de l'épaisse barbe blanche du vieillard. Même lorsqu'il parlait, on aurait dit qu'un trou s'ouvrait dans l'épaisseur de sa barbe et remuait comiquement. Balin prenait du temps pour lui parler et paraissait plus naturel, plus détendu que Fili, comme si la présence d'une elfe à la cour de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était une chose bien naturelle. Il lui racontait des histoires, des anecdotes, il parvenait même à la faire rire, parfois. Balin était vraiment gentil avec elle et Tauriel avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

Ah et naturellement, il y avait Kili. Kili semblait s'ingénier à la combler de présents et à lui proposer de nouvelles distractions, comme s'il cherchait à l'empêcher de ressasser le malaise qu'elle éprouvait en permanence dans ce nouveau milieu. Cependant, intuitive comme le sont tous les elfes, Tauriel sentait bien que Kili n'était pas heureux.

Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi.

Il souffrait de voir son épouse tellement à part de tous. Les nains sont des êtres grégaires, ils vivent en groupes importants et entretiennent des relations très simples : ou bien on est amis et on rit, on s'amuse ensemble, ou bien on ne s'aime pas et on s'ignore. Or, tout le monde, ou presque, avait pris de la distance envers le jeune prince, désormais, comme s'il ne faisait plus tout à fait partie des leurs.

Même avec Thorin, les choses avaient changé. Sa relation avec son neveu n'était plus la même qu'autrefois.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait le nier, le roi faisait lui aussi des efforts.

A sa manière.

A vrai dire, accepter la présence d'une elfe dans sa forteresse et jusque dans sa famille avait constitué de sa part un effort de titan. Il avait également fait en sorte que nul n'agresse la jeune femme, ni par des regards ni par des paroles.

Et c'était beaucoup, de sa part.

Depuis, il s'arrangeait pour la croiser le moins possible. Et quand vraiment il ne pouvait faire autrement, il s'efforçait de faire abstraction d'elle. Il était certain, de cette manière, de ne pas laisser échapper un mot qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. La vérité était qu'il en voulait toujours à Kili de lui avoir imposé cette épreuve, de même que Kili lui en voulait pour les paroles très dures que son oncle lui avait adressées et qui l'avaient profondément blessé. Un fossé s'était creusé entre eux, dont ils souffraient tous les deux sans qu'aucun n'ose, ou ne veuille, ou ne sache faire le premier pas pour le franchir et, si possible, le combler. Kili s'était laissé convaincre de revenir à Erebor, certes, mais plus rien n'était comme avant.

Il était du reste à peu près certain que jamais le jeune prince n'aurait consenti à revenir au bercail, quelque souffrance que cela ait pu lui causer, si Fili ne s'en était pas mêlé. Lui seul avait suffisamment d'influence sur son frère pour le convaincre.

L'arrivée de Dis à Erebor, avec un convoi venu des Montagnes Bleues, changea encore la donne. La naine étreignit chaleureusement ses deux fils et ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de sa singulière belle-fille. Elle affichait à son égard une attitude polie mais distante. En fait, toutes deux s'observaient, jour après jour. On sentait que Dis avait décidé de prendre son temps pour se forger une opinion et qu'elle réservait son jugement.

Le résultat en était que chacun paraissait constamment marcher sur des œufs, de peur de commettre un impair. Tauriel avait si peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute entre Kili et son oncle qu'elle n'osait dire un mot lorsqu'ils étaient tous trois présents au même endroit. Et pour une femme qui avait toujours dit tout ce qu'elle pensait et n'avait jamais craint de s'exprimer, c'était terriblement frustrant.

Comme étaient mortellement ennuyeux les soirs de fête : les elfes avaient une autre idée des réjouissances ! Mais cette bande de braillards barbus qui ripaillaient, buvaient comme des trous, s'esclaffaient, échangeaient des plaisanteries salaces ou se lançaient de la nourriture à la tête... cela n'évoquait en rien une fête à Tauriel qui s'ennuyait à mourir, un peu gênée au fond d'elle-même par ces débordements.

OOoOO

- Kili, je voudrais que Fili et toi vous preniez la tête du détachement qui doit servir d'escorte à la délégation des Monts de Fer. Il importe de bien les accueillir.

Sans enthousiasme, Kili leva les yeux sur son oncle. Ce dernier savait ce qui allait venir et prit les devants :

- Passer quelques jours hors d'Erebor te fera du bien, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. Et il est temps que tu acceptes tes obligations, Kili : tu es un prince de la lignée royale, tu as un rôle à jouer.

Thorin fit une pause et ajouta, très fermement :

- Je n'admettrai pas que tu cherches à t'y dérober.

Kili soupira.

- Très bien, mon oncle, dit-il mollement.

Il se détourna. Thorin en éprouva un méchant pincement au coeur. Il semblait qu'un mur s'était dressé entre Kili et lui, alors qu'autrefois ils avaient été si proches. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux, estimait-il, qu'y avait-il donc de brisé ? Et pourquoi ?

- Vous... veillerez sur Tauriel, n'est-ce pas ?

Kili avait amorcé un mouvement pour sortir, s'était immobilisé. Avait parlé sans se retourner.

- _Vous_ ? fit Thorin. Depuis quand tu me vouvoies, toi ?

- Oh... fit Kili.

Il fit visiblement un effort pour faire face à son oncle :

- Je ne sais pas trop, je... ça m'a échappé.

- Kili...

Mais Kili n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait le regard lointain, ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps, il paraissait... ailleurs. Très loin. Beaucoup trop loin, réalisa soudain Thorin, le coeur en berne.

- Kili, écoute...

Le roi s'approcha de son neveu et lui entoura les épaules de son bras. Sauf qu'arrivé là, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et qu'il ne sut plus que dire.

- Je t'écoute, mon oncle, fit Kili, l'air très vaguement intéressé.

- Je... bien sûr, ton épouse n'a rien à craindre, bafouilla Thorin, qui se maudissait de ne pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Il eut l'impression de sentir, physiquement, une nouvelle distance s'instaurer entre son neveu et lui-même.

- Très bien, dit Kili sans émotion, le visage impénétrable.

Puis il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

Longtemps, Thorin demeura immobile à regarder la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui. Cette damnée fille, pensait-il... Tout cela était sa faute ! Que maudits soient les elfes... ces diables d'elfes !

Kili expliqua très laborieusement à sa femme ce qu'il en était. Tauriel en fut consternée.

Non, elle ne craignait pas de rester sans lui à Erebor. Non, elle ne s'opposait pas à sa mission -que n'eut-elle donnée, cependant, pour pouvoir l'accompagner ! Mais elle savait bien que la présence d'une elfe au sein du comité d'accueil serait mal perçue par cette si importante délégation- non, ce qui l'affligeait tellement, c'était Kili lui-même. Il parlait d'un ton morne, atone, le regard éteint. Ou était donc le jeune nain intrépide et remuant qu'elle avait connu, ou étaient ses sourires et ses facéties ?

Kili n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide et cela épouvanta la jeune femme.

Cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il ronflait tout doucement à ses côtés, elle demeura éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Cela ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas durer. La situation, leur situation était en train de détruire Kili.

Tauriel se força à examiner la situation avec toute la froideur et toute la logique dont elle était capable. Elle se força à penser à la manière de Thranduil : sans le moindre état d'âme. Lorsqu'elle y fut parvenue, le reste fut facile. Le problème, qu'elle avait, elle aussi, plus ou moins voulu ignorer, lui apparut dans toute sa noirceur. Leur union, leur amour était une bulle éphémère à la surface du monde. Mais le monde n'était pas prêt pour cela.

Lucide à présent, Tauriel envisagea les solutions. Partir ? Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller, certes, mais elle acceptait l'idée de devoir mener une vie errante si cela pouvait rendre Kili à lui-même et aux siens... aux siens ! Bien sûr, c'était ça, la solution ! Partir ne résoudrait rien, réalisa t-elle. Kili culpabiliserait à mort en se disant qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur ! Il déprimerait encore plus et... non. Non.

Elle avait été sotte, se dit-elle, de penser que cacher son propre désarroi à son compagnon résoudrait tout. Quelle bêtise ! Alors que depuis le début elle avait le problème sous les yeux. Elle devait se faire accepter par les nains. Pas seulement tolérer, comme c'était le cas, mais _accepter_. A commencer par leur roi, de manière à ce que la famille s'unisse à nouveau. Kili avait besoin de l'affection et de l'approbation des siens.

Comment ? se demanda Tauriel. Comment parvenir au but ?

Elle réfléchit et ne vit qu'une seule solution. Elle devait absolument se mêler à eux, abandonner son quant à soi, se fondre dans la masse. Elle en frémit. Ce serait très difficile. A tous points de vue. Elle allait devoir contraindre sa propre nature et surtout, elle devait s'attendre à de nombreuses rebuffades, dont Kili ne devrait jamais être averti. Il fallait commencer par Thorin car il était impératif, et même urgent, que Kili et lui se retrouvent. Oui... Là, Tauriel eut un moment de découragement. Comment aborder ce nain hautain et arrogant qui détestait tant sa race ? Existait-il seulement un moyen de percer sa carapace, y avait-il un défaut à sa cuirasse ? Elle en aurait douté si Kili ne lui avait tant parlé de lui, du temps où il ne broyait pas du noir à longueur de temps. Thorin avait un coeur, quelque part. Bien caché. Bardé de prévention, d'orgueil et de préjugés. Un coeur qu'elle devrait atteindre. Si elle y parvenait, elle aurait gagné plus de la moitié de son combat pour s'intégrer au peuple qu'elle avait rallié.

Restait à savoir comment.

Ce fut une très longue nuit. Tauriel ne dormit guère. Au matin, elle était épuisée, n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de parvenir à ses fins mais, au moins, elle était parfaitement résolue.

Elle offrit à Kili un tel sourire, une telle flamme de détermination brillait dans ses yeux que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune nain eut lui aussi un vrai sourire.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-il. Le temps va me paraître long.

- Tu n'en seras que plus heureux de me retrouver, lui dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Je saurais m'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras prudent, hein ?

Kili rit franchement :

- Prudent ? C'est une mission toute bête, il n'y a aucun risque, on va juste escorter ces gros poussahs...

- Tu ne sembles pas tellement les apprécier...

- Non, je leur en veux un peu de nous avoir laissé tomber quand il s'est agi de reprendre Erebor. Même avant, ils nous ont toujours pris de haut. Ils ont toujours paru nous considérer comme des moins que rien parce que nous avions perdu notre royaume.

- Bah ! fit Tauriel d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Pourtant, lorsque depuis les remparts elle vit s'éloigner la fameuse escorte, qu'elle eut maintes fois agité la main -chaque fois que Kili se retournait sur sa selle- elle se sentit bien seule. Balin était du groupe, si bien que tous ceux qui lui témoignaient quelque affection étaient partis... Tauriel dut se raccrocher de toutes ses forces à sa décision pour ne pas flancher : elle devait apprivoiser Thorin et son peuple et elle devait mettre l'absence de Kili à profit pour poser ses premiers jalons. Ainsi, si les choses tournaient mal, il n'en serait pas témoin et elle n'aurait plus qu'à mettre au point un nouveau plan.

Mentalement, elle retroussa ses manches. Elle ne se cachait pas qu'elle allait avoir affaire à forte partie et ne savait toujours pas par où commencer. Un simple exemple : comment parler à Thorin ? Sous quel prétexte, alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter ? Et puis quoi lui dire, surtout ? Tauriel n'en avait aucune idée !


	3. Chapter 2

- Vous avez raison.

Dis avait parlé calmement, sans lever les yeux de ses travaux d'aiguille. Elle s'était absorbée tout du long dans sa tâche, avait conservé un visage impénétrable, n'avait pas une seule fois lâché son ouvrage du regard. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas perdu un mot. Et venait d'énoncer son verdict.

Tauriel, qui commençait à désespérer, se sentit un petit peu ragaillardie. Certes, les elfes ne sont pas démonstratifs, mais elle trouvait que les nains, si exubérants en règle générale, pouvaient faire preuve d'encore plus de froideur quand ils en avaient décidé ainsi ! Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'on dit parfois que les nains sont faits de la même pierre que celle de leurs montagnes.

Elle s'était résolue à parler à sa belle-mère -il fallait bien commencer quelque part- et lui avait calmement exposé ce qui la préoccupait, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait résolu de mettre en oeuvre pour y remédier.

- Je m'inquiète pour Kili, moi aussi, dit encore Dis en tirant son aiguille, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça.

Pour la toute première fois, elle leva le nez et regarda Tauriel en face :

- Vous avez choisi un chemin très difficile, tous les deux. Un chemin d'épines plutôt que de roses.

L'elfe ne sut que répondre à cela. Elle était fascinée par les yeux de sa belle-mère, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais si bien vus. Ils étaient verts, pailletés d'or, et cependant, selon l'éclairage et l'angle de vue, ils paraissaient parfois curieusement mordorés. Ce regard particulier s'attacha longuement sur Tauriel puis un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de la princesse naine :

- Vous êtes lucide et vous êtes courageuse... Vous avez parfaitement saisi la situation. Je ne doute pas que mon fils serait prêt à vous emmener au loin, mais il ne se rend pas compte de ce que cela implique. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il a besoin de son frère, de ses amis, de ses proches. Les nains ne sont pas faits pour vivre isolés. Loin des siens, Kili dépérirait pour de bon.

Elle baissa à nouveau le nez vers son ouvrage et recommença à tirer l'aiguille.

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusion : du courage, il vous en faudra beaucoup pour parvenir à vos fins. De la persévérance également.

- Je le sais.

- Etes-vous consciente que pour vous intégrer aux nains, vous devrez perdre un peu de celle que vous êtes actuellement ?

- Oui... cela me fait peur, car je ne sais pas qui je serai au final, répondit sincèrement Tauriel.

- Kili devra faire une partie du chemin, fit Dis comme pour elle-même. Il devra admettre que les choses ne seront plus jamais ce qu'elles ont été.

Un nouveau sourire, à peine esquissé.

- Je vous aiderai si je le peux.

OOoOO

Tauriel avait longuement réfléchi à son problème. Elle connaissait le but à atteindre, c'était les moyens qui faisaient défaut. Dis ne lui avait donné aucun conseil, elle lui avait seulement parlé des nains, de leur manière d'être et de concevoir les choses. Comme si elle pensait que le reste irait de soi.

L'elfe aurait bien continué sa tournée des membres de la famille mais Thorin était inaccessible : même s'il n'avait pas eu une telle réserve à son égard, on ne dérange pas un roi comme cela. En attendant de trouver un moyen de lui parler, elle devait essayer de se mêler plus étroitement à la population d'Erebor.

Après mûres réflexions, elle prit ses armes et, ainsi nantie, le chemin des terrains d'entraînement. Elle y était allée quelquefois, rarement, avec Kili. Tous deux s'étaient amusés à se défier au tir au l'arc. Ils étaient après tout d'excellents archers, même si l'adresse et la rapidité des elfes était sans équivalent.

Sitôt sur place, Tauriel put constater de visu tout le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir : tous les nains qui étaient présents la regardèrent avec froideur, nombre de ceux qui étaient occupés à s'affronter ou à s'entraîner s'arrêtèrent pour la toiser d'un air peu amène et, lorsqu'il apparut qu'elle allait rester, nombre d'entre eux abandonnèrent leurs occupations pour se ranger sur le pourtour de l'arène et la regarder, sans la moindre aménité. Il avait suffi qu'elle paraisse pour que l'ambiance devienne glaciale.

Sans se démonter, l'elfe banda son arc et décocha plusieurs flèches, en plein centre de la cible. Lorsque Kili était là, ils pouvaient s'amuser à se lancer des cibles mouvantes, mais là... elle s'ennuya dès la seconde flèche, enchaîna en lançant sa dague, estima que décidément elle perdait son temps. Se mêler à eux... se fondre dans la masse... Une chose était certaine, elle était le centre de l'attention ! Une attention guère bienveillante, d'ailleurs. Même ceux qui faisaient mine de s'affronter à la hache ou à l'épée la surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

Elle remarqua, à l'entrée du terrain, un jeune nain aux cheveux roux qui tenait un épais manuscrit roulé dans sa main. Celui-là n'était pas venu pour manier des armes, il devait passer par là par hasard et s'était arrêté. Tauriel le connaissait de vue, d'ailleurs. Il faisait partie de la Compagnie de Thorin et il était l'un des rares à avoir conservé des relations de franche camaraderie avec Kili. Ce dernier le lui avait présenté mais, sur le coup, son nom ne lui revint pas. Un nom en "i", c'était tout ce dont elle était sûre.

Ayant récupéré ses flèches et sa dague, elle se dirigea vers deux nains qui, un moment plus tôt, s'entraînaient avec des haches de lancer. A présent, ils la regardaient venir, l'air méfiant, et l'expression de leur visage n'avait rien d'avenant ou d'encourageant.

- Voudriez-vous me permettre d'essayer ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les lames. Je ne connais pas cette arme et j'aimerais me familiariser avec elle.

Silence.

L'un des deux nains parut sur le point de parler, finalement se détourna et s'éloigna. Son compagnon continua à toiser l'intruse en silence et l'on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de livrer le fond de sa pensée. Tauriel ne voulait pas capituler si vite, mais devant l'hostilité qu'on lui manifestait, elle était partagée entre l'indignation et le désarroi. Elle aurait bien dit à son tour ce qu'elle pensait de la grossièreté des nains mais, outre qu'elle craignait que cela fasse du tort à Kili, qui n'avait déjà plus tellement d'amis, elle savait que les gens d'Erebor avaient reçu pour consigne de la respecter : eux-mêmes n'étant pas libre de parler à leur guise, il lui était difficile à elle de les prendre à parti ! Le silence perdura et la situation devenait intenable lorsqu'une voix douce se fit entendre :

- Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez.

Ori. Elle se souvint de son nom en pivotant sur ses talons. Ori qui rougit devant les regards des autres nains, désapprobateurs, presque malveillants, mais refusa de baisser les yeux : comme tous les siens, il avait de la suite dans les idées.

- Tu en as encore besoin ? demanda le jeune nain en désignant les armes abandonnées à celui qui se tenait, toujours silencieux, juste devant Tauriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, leur jeta à tous deux un regard dégoûté et s'éloigna. Ori, remarqua l'elfe, avait les mains vides. Il devait avoir déposé son manuscrit à l'entrée de l'arène. Il se saisit des haches et leva vers elle un regard contrit :

- Je ne suis pas un expert, s'excusa-t-il à l'avance. Je connais la théorie, plus que la pratique.

Tauriel lui sourit pour l'encourager.

- C'est gentil de votre part de partager ce que vous savez avec moi, dit-elle.

Le jeune nain expliqua rapidement comment tenir les haches de lancer, puis fit une démonstration il est vrai peu probante. Tauriel essaya après lui et s'en sortit moyennement également, son adresse et son habileté compensant le poids des armes et leur forme, inhabituels pour elle. Ori et elle recommencèrent à plusieurs reprises, prenant de l'assurance à mesure.

- Quelle est votre arme préférée ? demande l'elfe lorsqu'ils commencèrent à en avoir assez.

Le nain eut un drôle de petit sourire d'excuse et sortit de sous sa tunique... un lance-pierres ! Tandis que sa partenaire dissimulait de son mieux sa surprise, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un petit sac contenant des billes de plomb, se plaça face à la cible et tendit son arme. Il tira cinq fois et fit mouche à chaque fois. Revenue de son étonnement, Tauriel convint qu'une bille de plomb bien dirigée, lancée par une arme de jet, pouvait faire très mal à celui qui la recevait... elle pouvait même tuer ! Ce nain, décida-t-elle, était néanmoins très spécial. Pourtant, si Thorin l'avait accepté dans sa Compagnie, c'était que sa valeur était indiscutable. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, c'était l'ami de Kili, un ami suffisamment fidèle pour ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ses amours insensées !

- Et l'épée ? demanda –t-elle.

Ori rougit à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas très doué, avoua-t-il. Je ne connais que les techniques de base.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous améliorer ?

Il se rendit à la salle d'armes pour y trouver une lame et tous deux s'affrontèrent un moment, Tauriel décortiquant chacun de ses mouvements pour que son compagnon puisse les reproduire sans difficulté.

- Ils vont dire que je me bats à la manière des elfes ! gloussa Ori, que cette leçon d'escrime paraissait enchanter.

Tauriel se rembrunit légèrement.

- L'important n'est-il pas d'être efficace ? Et... de rester en vie ?

- Oh si, sûrement !

Il paraissait inexplicablement gai.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? se risqua à demander la jeune femme.

- Mes frères ont tendance à toujours me considérer comme un enfant. Ils semblent aussi croire que je suis trop maladroit pour tenir une épée. Fili et Kili sont trop forts pour moi et n'ont pas la patience de reprendre les bases... Je suis bien content que vous me fassiez cette démonstration !

Tauriel sourit franchement, gagnée par la candeur de son partenaire. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un bon moment plus tard, elle se dit qu'elle comptait un nouvel ami à Erebor.

Croisant le regard glacial d'une sorte de colosse au crâne couvert de tatouage qu'elle reconnut pour être le bras droit de Thorin et qui avait dû assister à une bonne partie de la séance, elle pria pour ne pas s'être fait, parallèlement, de nouveaux ennemis !

OOoOO

La visite de la jeune elfe aux terrains d'entraînement ne demeura pas sans conséquence. Dès qu'il fut mis au courant (et il se trouve toujours quelqu'un pour vous informer de ce genre de choses), Dori fit une scène à Ori, lui rappela longuement que les elfes étaient leurs ennemis, que ce n'était pas parce qu'une fois, par hasard, ils avaient pu combattre ensemble qu'il fallait oublier l'antagonisme héréditaire de leurs deux races, enfin lui défendit de recommencer.

- Mais elle est des nôtres, à présent ! protesta le jeune nain. Et elle est très gentille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Si tu commences à frayer avec les elfes, les autres n'auront plus confiance en toi ! cria Dori, contrarié par cette résistance inattendue.

- Il ne s'agit pas « des » elfes, riposta le benjamin, agacé. Il s'agit de Tauriel. Et Kili….

- Ca suffit, Ori ! Crois bien que je sais ce que je dis !

Tandis que l'ambiance était à l'orage de leur côté, Dwalin de son côté avait informé Thorin de ce qui était arrivé. Il l'avait trouvé dans son cabinet de travail, attablé devant une collation que le roi, d'un mot, l'avait convié à partager avec lui.

- Les nôtres, dit-il pour conclure son récit, l'ont mal pris, Thorin.

L'intéressé soupira.

- Je ne peux pas lui interdire l'accès aux terrains d'entraînement, dit-il en désossant une cuisse de volaille dans son assiette sans lever les yeux vers son ami.

- Les gars n'ont rien dit parce que tu as donné l'ordre de la traiter poliment, mais ils n'en pensent pas moins, insista Dwalin qui chipotait la nourriture, trop préoccupé pour avoir faim. Un jour ou l'autre, il y aura un esclandre… ou un accident.

- Ce n'est pas une prisonnière, répondit Thorin d'un ton las. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se déplacer à son gré dans Erebor. Tant qu'elle ne cause aucun scandale….

- C'est ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer ! riposta le guerrier, agacé. Le scandale, c'est sa seule présence ! Personne ne veut avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec elle, il n'y a qu'une linotte comme Ori pour se risquer sur ce terrain, et ça m'étonnerait que Dori lui permette de recommencer.

- Si un jour nous avons à nous battre, elle combattra à nos côtés.

Thorin mastiquait lentement, regardant son ami d'un air pensif.

- Thorin, personne ne veut d'elle, ni ici, ni à nos côtés !

- Si !...

Le Roi sous la Montagne s'essuya la bouche et but une gorgée de vin.

- …. Kili.

Dwalin secoua la tête d'un air accablé puis se leva pesamment de table.

- Eh bien, dit-il, je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener.

- Dwalin…

- Oui ?

- Si elle veut s'entraîner, tu pourrais peut-être lui servir de partenaire.

L'intéressé ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- Moi ?!

- Pourquoi pas ? De la part d'Ori c'était imprudent, mais toi, tout le monde te respecte. Tu pourrais donner l'exemple.

Dwalin secoua farouchement la tête :

- Ne me demande pas ça !

Thorin n'insista pas. Demeuré seul, il alla s'appuyer au manteau de la cheminée et s'abîma dans ses réflexions. Évidemment, Dwalin avait raison. Tout cela commençait à poser problème, un problème qui ne se résoudrait pas tout seul. Parler à Tauriel ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Insister pour qu'elle ne se promène pas seule à Erebor et que, sauf à être accompagnée de Kili, ou Fili à la rigueur, s'il ne craignait pas le qu'en-dira-t-on, elle évite les terrains d'entraînement ? Restreindre ses mouvements, ne lui accorder qu'une sorte de liberté surveillée ? Impensable. Kili ne le tolérerait pas. Et par Mahal ! Même si cette idée lui était odieuse et qu'il éprouvait de la répulsion à seulement penser à ce mot-là, elle était son épouse ! Que faire, alors ? Dwalin lui-même, qui n'avait certes pas froid aux yeux et se moquait éperdument de ce que pouvaient penser les autres, répugnait à être vu avec elle ! Thorin ne pouvait pas imposer cela à l'un de ses guerriers. Et il n'allait tout de même pas… Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, il se remémora Kili tel qu'il l'avait vu juste avant son départ. Un souvenir qui lui fit mal. Fili avait vu juste : à cause de cette fille, ils étaient en train de perdre Kili. Diables d'elfes !

A pas lents, plongé dans ses cogitations, Thorin s'approcha cette fois de la fenêtre, à travers laquelle il regarda sans rien voir. Il espérait que cette courte mission ferait du bien à Kili, que Fili saurait lui remonter le moral. Mais même si c'était le cas, tout recommencerait à son retour car rien n'aurait changé, bien au contraire. Il fallait faire quelque chose, c'était évident. En vérité, réalisa Thorin, j'aurais dû me douter que ça tournerait comme ça, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement. Seulement voilà, frayer avec cette fille...

_Il va falloir choisir entre perdre Kili ou accepter l'elfe. _

Thorin soupira à fendre l'âme.

D'accord. D'accord, il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de la décision qu'il avait prise ce jour-là et l'idée lui en était toujours aussi détestable.

D'accord.

Mais Kili était en train de dépérir ! Il avait espéré qu'accepter la fille à Erebor suffirait, or il n'en était rien.

Bon...

Thorin appela le garde qui se tenait en permanence devant sa porte et lui ordonna de faire savoir à Tauriel qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

Elle se présenta un quart d'heure plus tard (et elle avait fait vite ! Erebor n'était pas précisément une petite cité !), à la fois contente et inquiète. Contente parce que, elle qui se creusait la tête en vain pour trouver comment aborder Thorin, voilà qu'il lui en offrait l'occasion sur un plateau ! Un peu inquiète cependant car elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour s'enquérir de sa santé qu'il demandait à la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tauriel se doutait que son passage au terrain d'entraînement devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait bien vu la réaction des nains qui se trouvaient là !

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait pris la décision de s'excuser si le roi lui faisait des reproches et de lui promettre de ne pas recommencer. Mais ça, c'était avant la résolution qu'elle avait prise la nuit qui avait précédé le départ de Kili et sa conversation avec Dis ! Elle devait absolument s'imposer… même si elle se doutait que ce ne serait pas chose facile. Voyons, Thorin aimait Kili comme un fils, tout le monde était unanime là-dessus, il _devait_ y avoir un moyen de s'entendre avec lui, non ? Malheureusement, s'il aimait Kili, il détestait les elfes... ça non plus, ça ne faisait aucun doute !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le cabinet de travail de Thorin, elle le découvrit devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin, au-delà de la croisée. Ouais... il n'allait pas lui faire le coup de celui qui pense si fort qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il a de la visite, tout cela dans l'unique but de la faire lambiner une heure !

- Monseigneur ? s'enquit-elle poliment. Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Kili va mal.

Il ne l'avait pas regardée, n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers elle. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Tauriel s'attendait mais elle répondit toutefois :

- Je le sais.

- Et vous savez aussi pourquoi.

- Oui, je le sais, répéta-t-elle.

Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine. Thorin avait peut-être sa propre opinion sur les moyens à mettre en œuvre pour venir en aide à son neveu !

- Vous vous êtes rendue aux terrains d'entraînement, ce matin.

Voilà, on y était. Tauriel prit une profonde inspiration, priant les Valars de bien vouloir l'inspirer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Pas avec Thorin. Si elle l'offensait d'une manière ou d'une autre, même involontairement, la situation empirerait encore.

- Je dois absolument m'intégrer, répondit-elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il faut que votre peuple m'accepte, pour que Kili retrouve goût à la vie et qu'il ne soit plus traité en paria comme c'est le cas actuellement.

Elle aurait bien ajouté que si son oncle consentait à lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, ça arrangerait les choses, mais elle s'en garda bien : c'était précisément là un faux pas à ne pas commettre ! Dis était certainement mieux placée qu'elle pour aborder ce sujet et, si elle-même ne le faisait pas, elle devait avoir ses raisons.

Thorin ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, et Tauriel se demanda s'il était vraiment plongé dans ses propres pensées ou si, tout simplement, il refusait de la regarder. Juste comme elle se posait cette question, le roi nain consentit enfin à lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Il sera très difficile, dit-il, de vous faire accepter par mon peuple.

Ne sachant pas comment elle devait le prendre, la jeune elfe préféra ne pas piper mot. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade et elle s'efforça à nouveau d'inspirer à fond, afin de se calmer.

- Ori a accepté de vous servir de partenaire, ce matin, à l'entraînement, poursuivit Thorin. Il est jeune, innocent. Sachez toutefois qu'il n'aura probablement pas l'autorisation de recommencer.

- Parce que vous allez le lui interdire ?

Zut ! Tauriel se mordit la langue : les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

- Non, pas moi. Mais c'est un garçon très docile, qui a l'habitude d'obéir à son frère aîné. Il est probable que Dori s'opposera à ce qu'il recommence.

- Je… balbutia l'elfe, prise de court. Il s'est proposé, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait des comptes à rendre… J'espère ne pas lui avoir attiré d'ennuis.

- Rassurez-vous. Toutefois, à l'avenir….

Il parut à Tauriel qu'à son tour, Thorin prenait une grande inspiration pour se motiver :

- …. si vous souhaitez encore vous rendre aux terrains d'entraînement, je vous ferai savoir quand _moi_, j'y serai présent.

- _Vous_ ?! souffla Tauriel, abasourdie.

Cette fois, Thorin s'inclina légèrement, d'un air moqueur. Les elfes sont toujours maîtres d'eux-mêmes et il est très rare qu'ils laissent paraître ce qu'ils éprouvent mais, pour le coup, Tauriel était si stupéfaite qu'elle ne put le cacher.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour accuser le coup et remettre ses idées en place. Thorin ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de cœur, comprit-elle. Encore moins pour ses beaux yeux. Il le faisait pour son neveu. Evidemment, si le roi lui-même montrait l'exemple, les nains seraient tout de suite plus enclins à réviser leur façon de voir les choses. En tous les cas, on pouvait l'espérer. Et Tauriel savait d'avance que Kili en serait enchanté. Mais mieux encore, se dit-elle, cela voulait dire que Thorin approuvait son désir de s'intégrer, il allait même l'y aider. Il aurait pu lui compliquer la tâche, voire la lui rendre impossible, or, tout au contraire, il allait y collaborer.

Si elle avait suivi son premier mouvement, impulsif, Tauriel lui aurait sauté au cou. Elle se retint juste à temps : il l'aurait assurément très, très mal pris ! Elle venait d'obtenir en un instant bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré gagner en plusieurs semaines, sinon plusieurs mois, alors il ne fallait pas tout gâcher par un geste inconsidéré. Et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il l'accuse de crime de lèse-majesté ! Merci, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Elle devait se montrer prudente, avancer avec circonspection, bien réfléchir avant d'agir ou de parler.

Elle sourit, toutefois, un sourire lumineux, et le salua avec une grâce toute elfique :

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle –et sa voix était pleine de soleil. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile, pour vous.

- Non, répliqua Thorin d'un ton ironique, ce n'est pas facile pour moi, en effet !


	4. Chapter 3

La délégation des Monts de fer, accompagnée par son escorte, parvint à Erebor quelques jours plus tard.

Après avoir été conduits à leurs appartements, après qu'ils se soient rafraîchis et restaurés, les délégataires furent reçus dans la salle du trône par le roi Thorin. Ses deux neveux et héritiers, les princes Fili et Kili, vêtus de frais, se tenaient debout de part et d'autre de son trône. Le plus jeune paraissait à la fois pâle et furieux. L'aîné se mordait les lèvres.

Un peu en retrait se tenaient l'elfe rousse dont ils avaient tous entendu parler, ainsi que Dis, la soeur du Roi sous la Montagne, mère des jeunes princes, Balin en tant que conseiller, Dwalin plus renfrogné que jamais, un ou deux dignitaires.

Comme l'elfe était un sujet de curiosité, ils s'aperçurent tous que ses yeux brillaient étrangement, bien qu'elle garde un visage impassible et se tienne scrupuleusement à sa place. Sa présence en irrita certains, bien sûr, mais en tant qu'épouse de l'un des princes, elle se devait d'être là. C'était ce que Balin avait laborieusement expliqué à son frère durant les heures qui avaient précédé. Et ça avait été une conversation pénible, chacun tenant à faire valoir son point de vue.

- On ne peut pas accepter une elfe dans une réception officielle ! s'entêtait Dwalin. C'est faire injure à nos hôtes !

- On ne peut pas l'écarter ! protestait le vieux conseiller. C'est comme ça, ce mariage est réel, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

- Sa présence est insultante ! Personne ne veut voir une elfe ni dîner en sa compagnie.

- Sa présence en irritera certains, bien sûr. Mais comme tout le monde est au courant, la cacher serait pire que tout. Et de quoi Thorin aurait-il l'air ? Il a autorisé ce mariage, il doit l'assumer devant les autres clans, sinon il perdra en autorité et en crédibilité. En tant que Roi sous la Montagne, il doit imposer ses décisions. Le contraire serait désastreux.

- Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, mieux vaudrait qu'elle disparaisse pour de bon !

Thorin n'avait pas pris part au débat, il n'était de toute façon pas présent. Tauriel, elle, avait passé des heures affreuses. Pour Kili, sa présence allait de soi. Fallait-il lui causer une déception en refusant ? Fallait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? Peu de temps avant le début de la cérémonie, Dis s'était annoncée.

- Il faut y aller, dit-elle simplement, ou nous serons en retard et ce serait très mal vu.

Souriant à Tauriel, elle lui avait alors tendu un fin diadème d'argent :

- Mettez ceci, mon enfant. Vous êtes princesse d'Erebor, que cela plaise ou non à certains.

Ignorant le regard empli de gratitude de son fils et comprenant l'inquiétude de sa belle-fille, elle avait ajouté :

- Vous resterez avec moi. Tout se passera bien. N'ayez crainte.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle du trône, laissant Kili aller de l'avant pour prendre sa place, Tauriel avait juste demandé :

- Etes-vous sûre ? Le roi ne sera-t-il pas offensé par ma présence ?

- Le roi ne permettra à personne de remettre en cause ses décisions. Et nul n'osera lui faire l'injure de les contester, ce serait la pire des grossièretés ! N'ayez crainte, Tauriel, s'attaquer à vous serait s'attaquer à Thorin. Ils ont trop d'intérêts dans l'affaire pour s'y risquer.

Profitant de ce que Kili ne pouvait les entendre, Tauriel avait ajouté à voix basse :

- Je me demande toutefois s'il est bien sage de me montrer, après ce qui vient de se passer.

Dis l'avait longuement regardée :

- Vous n'êtes pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé et vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher. Au contraire ! Cela ne ferait qu'alimenter les rumeurs. Conservez la tête haute. L'orage passera.

Là-dessus, toutes deux avaient échangé un dernier regard. Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé, elles n'y changeraient plus rien...

La réception se passa bien, cependant. Très tôt, c'est à dire dès que les convenances le permirent, Tauriel s'éclipsa. Certains en furent heureux, d'autres déçus, car elle faisait un peu figure de bête curieuse. Les plus hardis osèrent aborder le sujet avec Thorin, qui éluda toutes les questions sans pour autant céder d'un pouce : l'elfe faisait partie de sa cour, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il devait admettre en lui-même, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait été parfaite, présente mais discrète. Dis l'avait aidée, il le savait et lui en savait gré... malgré ce sentiment désagréable qui persistait. Qu'est-ce que Dis trouvait à cette fille, au fond ? Pouvait-elle sincèrement se réjouir de voir que son fils avait contracté une telle alliance ?

Kili, obligé de rester encore un peu, prit congé à son tour dès que cela lui fut possible. Bien qu'aucune fausse note n'ait réellement perturbé la soirée, tous avaient le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Un malaise latent planait sur Erebor.

Thorin avait une volonté de fer mais, en l'occurrence, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas forcer ses sujets à apprécier Tauriel et à l'accepter parmi eux, c'était aussi simple que ça. Et malheureusement, les récents événements n'étaient pas faits pour atténuer l'antipathie des nains à l'égard des elfes !

Lui-même avait vraiment fait de son mieux... même après cette fichue séance d'entraînement, deux jours plus tôt. Laquelle lui restait en travers de la gorge. Et pour cause, non ? En fait, comme convenu, il avait fait prévenir Tauriel qu'elle pouvait l'y retrouver et, comme convenu, elle l'y avait rejoint. Elle avait souhaité d'abord s'entraîner à nouveau avec les haches de lancer. Thorin n'avait rien à lui apprendre, elle connaissait déjà la technique. Tout au plus s'était-il borné à corriger quelques mouvements par-ci, une position par-là, de manière seulement à renforcer l'efficacité du tir. Elle serait très vite au point, il lui suffirait de quelques séances pour manier cette arme à la perfection.

Ensuite, tous deux s'étaient affrontés à l'épée. Thorin était un redoutable combattant mais le fait est que la souplesse et la vivacité de l'elfe en faisait une terrible adversaire. Néanmoins, le roi nain se rendait très bien compte qu'elle ne se donnait pas à fond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il n'était pas de force à se mesurer à elle ?! Qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un entraînement ? Avait-elle peur d'égratigner son amour-propre, surtout devant les siens qui, comme la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue en ces lieux, observaient en silence le simulacre de combat ? Cela avait prodigieusement agacé Thorin. Tant et si bien que l'espace d'un instant, il avait relâché sa concentration. Malheureusement, Tauriel était lancée, elle n'avait pu retenir son bras. Le Roi sous la Montagne ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passait, la seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que ses pieds avaient soudainement quitté le sol et qu'il était tombé de tout son long. Un instant, le temps avait paru suspendu. Plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, Tauriel avait fait tournoyer son épée avant de l'enfoncer dans le sol en un geste de reddition.

- L'assaut est à vous, avait-elle dit d'une voix blanche. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû...

- Vous n'auriez pas dû quoi ? avait répondu Thorin en se relevant. Montrer ce que vous valez ?

Cette défaite l'irritait profondément, c'est certain. Mais il était trop orgueilleux pour accepter de se donner en spectacle. La moindre des élégances consistait à accepter les faits de bonne grâce.

Il avait épousseté ses vêtements d'un revers de main puis, arrachant la lame du sol, l'avait lancée à Tauriel qui, machinalement, l'avait rattrapée au vol.

Là-dessus, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière, Thorin avait quitté l'arène dans un silence de mort. La jeune elfe avait eu subitement envie de pleurer. Jamais, jamais elle ne réussirait à se faire accepter. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir progressé un tant soit peu, elle se rendait compte du contraire.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Surprise par cette voix douce, elle avait soudain reconnu Ori debout près d'elle, l'air inquiet.

- Je... ne sais pas trop, avait-elle murmuré. Je dois... Oïn manque d'herbes médicinales, je crois que je vais aller en chercher.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

Tauriel avait été très surprise. D'après ce que Thorin lui avait dit, elle pensait que le jeune nain ne l'approcherait plus.

- Mais je croyais... avait-elle dit. On m'avait laissé entendre que vous...

Subitement, elle en avait eu assez de faire semblant. Au point où elle en était, de toute façon !

- ... que vos proches désapprouvaient, avait-elle donc achevé.

Ori avait lentement secoué la tête.

- Vous êtes l'une des nôtres, dit-il.

C'était vraiment gentil, malgré cette petite voix au fond d'elle-même qui se demandait si, finalement, elle voulait vraiment "être des leurs". Tauriel n'avait pas suffisamment d'amis pour repousser quiconque, toutefois, par acquis de conscience, elle avait demandé :

- Cela ne vous causera pas d'ennui ?

Ori avait eu un sourire angélique :

- Non, fit-il.

S'ils avaient su !

OOoOO

En réalité, Ori savait que Dori allait fulminer et tempêter tant et plus, mais cela lui était égal. Il en avait assez d'être traité comme un gamin ! Il aimait bien Tauriel et il était attaché à Kili, cela suffisait.

- Vous continuerez à m'apprendre à manier l'épée ? demanda-t-il alors que l'elfe et lui-même s'éloignaient d'Erebor, bercés par le pas de leurs montures. Vous êtes très forte... et moi j'ai bien besoin de leçons.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Voilà deux fois que je m'approche des terrains d'entraînement et deux fois que ça tourne mal.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est vrai. Thorin est furieux contre moi...

Ori parut réfléchir.

- Thorin est un grand roi, dit-il enfin.

- Je... ce n'est pas de cela que je parle... tout le monde sait qu'il déteste les elfes...

- Aucun de nous ne les aime, répliqua Ori.

Un silence.

- Mais vous, c'est différent.

Tauriel secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes très gentil, Ori, mais je _suis_ une elfe. Kili et moi aurions dû comprendre que rien n'était possible entre nous. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous obstiner.

- Les nains sont obstinés. Et l'on dit que les elfes ont beaucoup de suite dans les idées.

- Et voyez donc où cela nous mène ! répliqua-t-elle, amère.

Tout en devisant, tous deux s'éloignaient et Erebor disparut bientôt derrière un épaulement de colline. Comme toujours, Tauriel respira plus librement. Comme toujours, elle eut envie de lancer son cheval au galop et de boire le vent pendant des heures.

Mais elle n'allait pas planter là ce charmant Ori qui faisait tant d'effort pour être aimable. Et puis, elle devait chercher des herbes médicinales. Après avoir chevauché un bon moment, ils firent halte non loin d'un petit bois et entreprirent d'explorer une prairie d'allure prometteuse.

- J'ai apporté un recueil, dit Ori en sortant un épais volume de sa besace. Avec la description des plantes et leur utilité. Je...

Un sifflement bref, parfaitement identifiable, lui coupa la parole. Et une flèche s'enfonça en plein centre de son livre, avant même qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir. Tauriel dégaina son épée, le coeur battant, regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien. D'un geste vif, elle arracha la flèche, sans qu'Ori, statufié, fasse un seul mouvement.

- Une flèche elfique, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Dont elle connaissait très bien le propriétaire, car la marque sur l'empenne lui était tout à fait familière.

- Attendez-moi ici, chuchota-t-elle.

La flèche à la main, elle se dirigea vers la lisière du bois.

- Légolas, dit-elle simplement lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Il apparut presque immédiatement, droit comme un "i", le visage figé. Tauriel éprouva un mélange de joie à revoir l'un des siens, notamment l'un de ceux qui lui étaient chers, et de chagrin : il lui suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre sa peine. Et pour comprendre du même coup ce qu'il faisait là.

- Tauriel, dit-il d'une voix sans expression.

Elle s'efforça de lui sourire mais elle avait le coeur si gros et la gorge si serrée que ce fut davantage un rictus.

- Vous avez effrayé mon ami... curieuse façon de vous annoncer.

Le regard glacé de son vis à vis la gela jusqu'à l'âme :

- Votre _ami_ ?!

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

La question était superflue, bien entendue, mais elle avait besoin de réagir. Elle avait souvent, depuis qu'elle était officiellement avec Kili, pensé à Légolas et à ce qu'elle lui dirait -sans penser que cela arriverait- si elle en avait l'occasion. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'elle ait tout oublié !

- Légolas, dit-elle, vous ne devriez pas être ici... Vous êtes sur les terres d'Erebor ET vous êtes le fils de Thranduil. Etant donné les relations tendues qui existent entre votre père et le Roi sous la Montagne…

- Elles ne peuvent être autrement que tendues ! répliqua amèrement le prince. Quand on voit l'arrogance de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et sa…

Il s'interrompit, secoua la tête et termina, avec plus d'amertume encore :

- Vous interdisent-ils de parler à votre propre peuple ?

- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Tauriel qui se dit toutefois, à part elle, que les nains n'apprécieraient sans doute pas.

Comme si elle avait encore besoin de ça ! Ori raconterait sans doute ce qui s'était passé. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas été blessé. N'empêche, s'il racontait qu'un elfe lui avait tiré dessus et qu'ensuite elle avait tranquillement bavardé avec lui…. Le découragement l'envahit et elle baissa vivement la tête pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient à ces cils.

- Vous pleurez ?!

Signe de la plus extrême confusion (ou émotion) chez un elfe, Légolas cilla brièvement, puis

la saisit par les poignets :

- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse… je m'en doutais.

Un silence.

- Vous maltraitent-ils ? demanda-t-il.

L'indignation grondait dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Tauriel en se dégageant. C'est…

Désemparée, elle s'interrompit. C'est… quoi ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails avec le prince de la Forêt Noire.

Devant son silence subit, Légolas prit les devants :

- Tauriel, revenez avec moi.

Abasourdie, peinant à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle l'avait fixé avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous n'êtes pas à votre place parmi les nains ! Revenez avec moi.

Il lui tenait à nouveau les deux mains.

- Vous... savez bien que c'est impossible, bredouilla-t-elle. Votre père me ferait arrêter immédiatement.

- C'est possible, oui, c'est même certain, mais je lui parlerai ! Et au moins, Tauriel, vous seriez parmi les vôtres.

L'espace d'un bref, très bref instant, elle eut envie d'accepter. Retrouver la forêt, retrouver les siens et tout ce qui lui était familier, tout ce qui lui manquait tellement... même au fond d'un cachot, elle serait chez elle, elle connaîtrait les codes, elle ne serait pas étrangère.

Mais tout aussitôt, elle pensa à Kili.

- Non, dit-elle en retirant ses mains de celle du prince. Non, je ne veux pas.

Le regard douloureux de Légolas lui lacéra l'âme.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas... plaida-t-elle. De toute façon, jamais votre père n'aurait admis qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous, vous le savez bien !

- Est-ce une excuse ?

A nouveau ce ton glacial, si distant. Mais cette fois, elle prit la mouche :

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser !

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et retourna vers Ori. Elle se tenait droite et levait haut la tête mais elle avait le coeur en deuil. Voilà une scène qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à vivre ! Pourquoi tout était-il si difficile, depuis quelques temps ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Légolas vienne la relancer jusqu'ici ? Elle comprit, au regard d'Ori, que le prince avait disparu sous les arbres.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le jeune nain d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui.

Sa réponse avait été brève, peut-être trop sèche, et elle se reprit aussitôt :

- Je suis navrée pour votre livre. Est-il très abîmé ?

Ori, lui aussi, eut l'air navré.

- Pas trop, minimisa-t-il.

Mais il tourna un regard lourd de rancune vers la forêt.

- Ori... je ne peux rien vous imposer, mais... s'il vous plaît, ne parlez à personne de ce qui s'est passé. Si on vous pose des questions, dites que c'est moi qui ait tiré une flèche sur votre livre, accidentellement. Je… la situation est déjà tellement compliquée...

Il la regarda longuement.

- Je ne dirai r... commença-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau sifflement, très bref. Le jeune nain se raidit sur sa selle, son visage devint de craie, puis il s'affaissa doucement en avant, sur le garrot de sa monture.

- NON ! hurla Tauriel, horrifiée.

Une flèche elfique s'était fichée entre les épaules d'Ori.

Une flèche dont elle regarda aussitôt l'empenne, les yeux agrandis de colère et d'effroi.

OO0OO

- Montre-toi, espèce de lâche !

Son épée bien assurée dans sa main, Tauriel se tenait face à la lisière de la forêt, révoltée et déterminée à en découdre. Sauf que l'archer invisible n'était pas seul ! Ils sortirent du couvert, le visage fermé et leurs arcs bandés. Elle les connaissait, bien sûr. Aussi bien qu'elle connaissait les marques qu'ils utilisaient pour différencier leurs flèches. Elle avait été suffisamment longtemps capitaine de la garde de Thranduil.

- Vous me faites honte ! explosa-t-elle. Tirer dans le dos, de loin, cachés entre les arbres ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous puissiez tomber aussi bas !

- Silence, traîtresse ! lâcha l'un des archers. Celle qui a sombré dans la déchéance en mêlant son sang à celui d'un nain n'a aucune remarque à faire !

- Tu nous suis ! lança le second. On te ramène au Royaume Sylvestre. Le roi Thranduil sera content.

Tauriel serra farouchement la garde de son épée. Elle n'avait pas l'avantage, surtout face à deux arcs tendus, mais elle vendrait chèrement sa liberté ! Pas question qu'ils la ramènent de force !

- Le roi Thranduil, laissa-t-elle tomber avec mépris, n'a sûrement pas commandité un acte de guerre !

- Sûrement pas ! renchérit une voix glaciale derrière les deux elfes.

Légolas venait de sortir du couvert. Il ne devait pas s'être éloigné beaucoup, une chance, pensa Tauriel. Peut-être même ne s'était-il pas éloigné du tout et avait-il assisté à toute la scène. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, il toisa sévèrement les deux archers qui, subitement, parurent beaucoup moins sûrs d'eux.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda sèchement le prince.

- Nous étions à votre recherche... marmonna l'un. Le roi nous a envoyés...

- .. votre départ l'a fort courroucé...

Légolas plissa les yeux, l'air sceptique. En fait, les deux elfes avaient bel et bien été envoyés par Thranduil, fou de rage en constatant la disparition de son fils, lequel s'était soigneusement gardé de l'informer de son escapade : Légolas savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter une confrontation désagréable au retour, alors raison de plus pour ne pas en provoquer une déjà au départ !

Bref, constatant son absence, le roi elfe avait, bien entendu, tout de suite compris où il était et pourquoi. Ca passait les bornes ! estima-t-il. Il avait donc envoyé deux de ses hommes de l'autre côté du grand lac, pour rattraper le prince et lui faire savoir qu'il EXIGEAIT son retour immédiatement et sans délai ! Et il comptait bien, à ce moment-là, lui faire vertement savoir que Tauriel n'était qu'une moins que rien qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec eux, et qu'il entendait qu'il ne soit plus jamais question d'elle ! Ah mais !

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se contenter d'attendre, il savait bien que tôt ou tard Légolas reviendrait de lui-même. Mais Thranduil était si fâché qu'il avait volontairement décidé de lui faire cet affront, envoyer ses sbires à ses trousses comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant désobéissant. Il n'était pas question d'encourager ou même tolérer ce genre d'équipée !

Pas un instant il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que ses hommes seraient assez bêtes pour blesser ou tuer un nain sur les terres d'Erebor ! Il n'entrait effectivement pas dans les desseins de Thranduil de déclencher une guerre. Quant à Tauriel, il ne voulait tout simplement plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ! Mais comme les deux soldats savaient qu'initialement leur roi avait demandé à Thorin de la lui renvoyer, ils avaient décidé de faire du zèle... pensant à tort que Thranduil en serait content. En fait, ils avaient très largement outrepassé leurs ordres !

Ecoeurée, Tauriel rengaina son épée et tourna le dos au groupe formé par le prince et les deux subalternes. Jamais les choses n'auraient pu dégénérer davantage ! songeait-elle en s'approchant d'Ori, toujours affaissé, inerte, sur sa monture qui, inquiète, bronchait légèrement en agitant ses oreilles. Tandis que, terrifiée par les conséquences probables de l'affaire, elle examinait rapidement le corps du nain, elle sentit la présence de Légolas juste derrière elle.

- Est-il mort ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix qui laissait présager qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Au même instant, Tauriel eut un tressaillement de joie : une mousse rosâtre perlait aux lèvres d'Ori, preuve que les poumons étaient touchés, certes, mais surtout preuve qu'il _respirait_ ! Oui, ténu, erratique, un souffle léger l'animait encore et le coeur battait toujours !

- Il respire ! soupira-t-elle, immensément soulagée. Je dois le ramener au plus vite. Il a besoin de soins, de toute urgence.

- Je vous accompagne ! décida le prince.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses !

- Mais c'est un acte de guerre, Tauriel ! Un nain abattu sur les terres de son propre peuple… Je dois l'expliquer au roi des nains. Ces deux imbéciles –il eut un regard incroyablement dur pour les deux gardes, qui n'en menaient pas large- risquent de provoquer un bain de sang. Nous avons réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent, malgré toutes les dissensions qui opposent nos deux peuples…

- Thorin ne vous écoutera pas ! Il vous gardera captif, ou alors il exigera que le coupable lui soit livré ! Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est l'incident diplomatique et la catastrophe assurée.

Légolas secoua légèrement la tête, accablé.

- J'ai peur pour vous, Tauriel, avoua-t-il. J'ai peur de la réaction des nains.

- Moi aussi ! pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant et se hissa prestement en selle.

- Je vais essayer d'aplanir les choses de leur côté, assura-t-elle (ça, c'était très, très optimiste, car elle n'était pas du tout certaine que quelqu'un accepterait de l'écouter). Vous, rentrez au plus vite et informez votre père de ce qui s'est passé. A nous deux, nous pourrons peut-être éviter le pire.

Tandis qu'elle faisait glisser le corps d'Ori en travers de sa propre selle, le prince de la Forêt Noire s'approcha et caressa machinalement l'encolure de son cheval.

- Je me sens responsable, dit-il. Si je n'étais pas venu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Il est trop tard pour regretter, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de gommer toute trace de reproche de sa voix. Tâchons de faire en sorte que la situation ne dégénère pas !

Elle rassembla les rênes dans sa main et pressa ses jambes contre les flancs du cheval.

- Tauriel, vous êtes certaine que vous ne risquez rien ? demanda encore le prince.

Elle n'en était pas sûre du tout mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait guère le choix !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, se borna-t-elle à répondre.

Sur ce, elle fit volter son cheval et le lança au galop. Légolas la suivit longtemps des yeux, avant de se retourner vers ses « compagnons » :

- On rentre ! dit-il sèchement.

Les deux elfes arboraient des mines peu glorieuses ; en fait, ils venaient de réaliser que leur situation était fort incertaine et guère confortable ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, la colère de Thranduil serait terrible. Et tous savait qu'il n'était pas, et de loin, aussi scrupuleux que son fils. Quand bien même Légolas et Tauriel trouvaient l'idée insupportable, il était très capable quant à lui, pour éviter une guerre, de livrer l'un des siens au peuple des nains. Or, depuis les guerres du passé qui avaient ensanglanté la Terre du Milieu, d'horribles histoires couraient parmi les deux peuples sur ce qu'il advenait des prisonniers ! Les uns citaient des corps de nains criblés de flèches, transformés en cibles vivantes, les autres murmuraient des histoires affreuses d'elfes jetés vifs sur des lits de braise ou dans des creusets chauffés à blanc, normalement conçus pour fondre le métal... bref, de part et d'autre, les langues allaient bon train !

Cependant, Tauriel galopait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, ne songeant plus du tout qu'en quittant Erebor elle avait éprouvé le désir de le faire pour le seul plaisir !

- Ne mourez pas, Ori, chuchotait-elle en une litanie sans fin, maintenant le corps du nain contre elle en se gardant de toucher à la flèche qui dépassait de son dos. Ne mourez pas, s'il vous plait, ne mourez pas ! Tenez bon !

Lorsqu'elle ne lui murmurait pas ces paroles encourageantes et ne s'interdisait pas de penser à la manière dont les choses tournaient, plus impossibles à chaque instant, elle s'interrogeait pour savoir comment elle allait présenter les choses aux nains.

Il fallait taire la présence de Légolas sur leurs terres, décida-t-elle. Ce serait pris comme une horrible provocation, pire, un coup monté ! Elle s'en tiendrait aux deux mercenaires qui avaient voulu l'enlever... et puis elle mentirait, tant pis. Elle dirait que lorsqu'elle leur avait démontré la gravité et les conséquences probables de leurs actes, ils avaient pris peur et s'étaient enfuis. Mentir lui répugnait, mais moins que la perspective d'une guerre.

Elle savait, naturellement, que les nains lui attribueraient la responsabilité de l'affaire... et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les choses allaient tourner. Mais un affrontement meurtrier entre Erebor et le Royaume Sylvestre était une perspective trop effroyable, elle ne pouvait absolument plus penser à elle en cet instant !

Non seulement, songea-t-elle, le moral au fond des bottes, non seulement elle ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses à chacune de ses tentatives pour les améliorer, mais encore cet événement, qui pouvait déclencher une guerre atroce, survenait-il au plus mauvais moment : tous ses alliés potentiels étaient absents d'Erebor. Comment allaient réagir les nains en voyant Ori ? Mal, bien sûr... Thorin ? Elle préférait ne pas y songer ! Dis représentait peut-être un espoir. Elle l'avait encouragée, avait paru comprendre. Mais comment réagirait-elle face au meurtre de l'un des siens ? Tauriel n'en savait rien. Tauriel galopait, espérant seulement qu'Ori survivrait.

A cette seule condition –du moins elle le souhaitait de toute son âme- la paix pourrait-elle être sauvegardée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Dori hurlait si fort qu'on devait l'entendre non seulement à travers la porte fermée mais certainement jusqu'au bout du couloir.

- Cette sorcière l'a envoûté, ensorcelé, lui a tendu un piège ! bramait-il.

- On ne sait rien ! répliqua Thorin, exaspéré. Inutile de...

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'approcher d'elle ! Je le lui avais dit ! Mais il ne m'a pas écouté ! Cette magicienne elfique l'a détourné de moi !

- Les enfants grandissent, répondit Thorin avec amertume, et cessent de vous écouter. J'en sais quelque chose.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?! hurla Dori, congestionné jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on emploie ce ton avec lui.

- Attendre qu'Ori reprenne connaissance ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. En espérant qu'il pourra nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

- Comme si on ne le savait pas ! beugla l'autre, hors de lui.

Thorin aurait bien aimé, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire, accréditer la thèse d'une Tauriel coupable et tirant cette flèche sur Ori. Ou même l'attirant volontairement dans un traquenard. S'il avait pu y croire, cela l'aurait aidé à gérer Kili, qui n'allait pas tarder à lui poser bien davantage problème que Dori. Il aurait eu beau jeu de lui asséner un magistral et souverain :

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Sauf que le simple bon sens (et peut-être un commencement de respect) allaient totalement à l'encontre de cette idée. Certes, une fois encore, si Kili n'avait pas été en cause, il ne se serait probablement pas donné la peine de faire la part des choses. Ou plus exactement… Soudain, Thorin réalisa qu'il ne considérait plus Tauriel tout à fait comme une elfe, cette engeance perfide ! Il en fut le premier stupéfait.

- Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, ni de l'attirer dans un piège, dit-il. Et elle l'a ramené. Si elle avait voulu quitter Erebor, prendre contact avec les elfes ou faire quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur, elle pouvait le faire sans difficulté et à n'importe quel moment. Elle sort quasiment tous les jours, le plus souvent seule. Jamais je ne l'ai fait suivre ou surveiller, alors pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il se fichait totalement qu'elle s'en aille ou non. En fait il aurait été assez content qu'elle disparaisse ! Mais pas dans le cas présent, pas quand l'un des siens avait été gravement blessé, au point qu'Oïn ne pouvait encore prédire s'il s'en tirerait ou non. Il ne pouvait même pas assurer qu'Ori reviendrait à lui ! Le malheureux était entre la vie et la mort et le vieux guérisseur n'avait pas caché que la mort semblait vouloir le tirer par les pieds !

- Par contre, en ramenant Ori après ce qui s'est passé, elle savait ce qui allait arriver, ajouta-t-il.

Dori faillit faire des convulsions.

- Tu prends son parti ? Tu la défends ?! s'étouffa-t-il. Tu veux dire que tu ne vas RIEN faire pour venger ce... cette...

- Ca suffit ! trancha sévèrement Thorin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés et les elfes devront répondre de ce qui s'est passé ! Mais la fille n'y est pour rien. Et se tromper de cible n'est pas une option !

Ulcéré, Dori tourna les talons et s'en fut sans saluer, gonflé de fureur et de ressentiment. Demeuré seul, Thorin poussa un soupir excédé. Vraiment, il avait bien besoin d'une semblable histoire !

De retour à Erebor et Ori confié aux siens qui l'avaient aussitôt remis aux mains des meilleurs guérisseurs, Tauriel avait bravé tous les gardes, toutes les consignes pour venir lui parler et lui raconter ce qui était arrivé : elle tenait impérativement à le lui apprendre elle-même ! Car si elle laissait ce soin à quelqu'un d'autre, ce dernier donnerait sa propre version des fais... Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher les gens de parler et de croire ce qu'ils auraient envie de croire, mais cela ne changeait rien. Thorin serait informé de première main et par elle-même ! Elle s'en était tenue à l'histoire qu'elle avait décidé de raconter, qui excluait Légolas. Fort heureusement, comprit-elle, Thorin lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une guerre avec les elfes. Erebor était seulement en train de renaître, il n'avait ni les effectifs, ni le temps, ni les moyens, ni l'envie d'un affrontement meurtrier avec ses voisins de la forêt. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'affront, mais il espérait régler cela directement avec Thranduil.

- Je vous sais gré d'avoir ramené Ori à Erebor, dit-il lorsqu'elle se fut tue et après qu'il eut appréhendé la situation. A présent, je vais vous faire raccompagner à vos appartements. Vous voudrez bien y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tauriel s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes.

- Vous me mettez aux arrêts ? avait-elle demandé d'un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

- Non.

Réponse nette, claire. Thorin la regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Je vous mets à l'abri. Mon peuple va beaucoup... s'échauffer, dès qu'il sera au courant.

- Ils vont m'accuser de ce qui est arrivé, c'est ça ?

- Ils vous tiendront pour responsable. Que vous ayez ou non tiré cette flèche.

Tauriel s'humecta les lèvres, hésita et finit par laisser fuser une question :

- Mais vous, Monseigneur, vous me croyez ?

- Oui.

Une réponse nette, encore une fois. Sans faux semblant.

- Mais ça ne changera rien, ajouta Thorin. Tout dépend de la survie d'Ori.

Curieusement, Tauriel éprouva la sensation que le roi nain avait légèrement changé d'opinion envers elle. Qu'il lui était moins hostile. Oh, pas de beaucoup, sans doute : son visage demeurait sévère, ses yeux étaient pleins d'une rancœur et d'une colère dont elle était l'objet ! Pourtant, étrangement, il lui semblait que Thorin n'était plus tout à fait dans le camp de ses ennemis.

En réalité, il était furieux contre elle et la considérait, lui aussi, comme responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs reconnu : c'était à elle qu'en voulaient ces maudits elfes ! Elle avait beau assurer que c'était une bavure, des francs-tireurs isolés agissant sans ordre dans l'espoir d'obtenir la faveur de leur roi... Voilà qui n'allait pas faire monter la cote de popularité de la jeune femme auprès des nains ! Cela étant, rien qu'à l'idée que des elfes s'étaient permis de venir « chasser » sur ses terres, Thorin avait senti la fumée lui monter aux naseaux ! Il entendait bien réclamer réparation pour cette violation de territoire ! Ensuite bien sûr, c'était la malchance qui avait voulu qu'Ori soit avec Tauriel, justement aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne changeait rien au problème car Thorin pensait, avec un frisson de peur rétrospective, que Kili aurait pu être à la place d'Ori ! Kili qui, c'était fatal, allait être encore plus mal considéré par les siens qu'il ne l'était déjà, l'hostilité grandissante que les nains éprouvaient pour son épouse rejaillissant nécessairement sur lui. Allons bon ! Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger son moral déjà en berne !

Indépendamment de tout cela, Thorin ne pardonnait pas à Tauriel la séance d'entraînement (sa propre défaite n'entrait d'ailleurs pas en ligne de compte, en l'occurrence). Donc non, il n'était pas content ! Et bien sûr, il lui en voulait !

Cependant, il était un guerrier et, en tant que tel, il respectait le courage et la droiture. Or, la fille n'en avait pas manqué, il devait le reconnaître. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que les nains réagiraient très mal devant l'un des leurs gravement blessé par une flèche elfique. Elle aurait pu fuir et rejoindre les siens, ou disparaître dans la nature.

Elle n'en avait rien fait. Tout au contraire. Bravement, fièrement, elle avait fait face. Et s'il restait la moindre chance de survie à Ori, c'était à elle qu'il le devait, car elle aurait pu l'abandonner pour fuir et ainsi le condamner irrémédiablement.

Thorin respectait cela.

- Ori, répéta Tauriel. J'aimerais le voir. Je pourrais peut-être...

- Non.

Thorin secoua la tête.

- Ils ne vous laisseront pas approcher.

- Mais si vous...

- Non ! C'est à ses frères de décider.

Elle comprit que c'était sans appel et baissa la tête.

La délégation des Monts de fer et son escorte étaient arrivées quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tauriel se morfondait dans ses appartements en essayant de comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi tout ce qu'elle entreprenait depuis quelques temps tournait aussi mal ! La joie de Kili à la retrouver avait été de courte durée, lorsqu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé. Et le pire était encore à venir : accompagné de Fili, il s'était précipité au chevet d'Ori. Si l'aîné fut accueilli comme à l'ordinaire, Kili pour sa part ne put ignorer les regards lourds et l'hostilité latente qui lui étaient réservés ! Fili s'en rendit compte également et prit aussitôt la mouche. Résultat : les deux frères s'en allèrent fâchés, laissant des nains tout aussi fâchés.

Décidément, tout allait mal !

OO0OO

L'état d'Ori empira dans la nuit et Oïn ne cacha pas son pessimisme. Selon lui, le jeune nain ne vivrait plus jusqu'à la fin de la prochaine journée.

- Je ne peux plus rien faire, dit-il tristement. Il ne reprendra pas conscience, j'en ai peur.

Il rangea quelques potions qu'il avait laissées au chevet du blessé et ajouta :

- Peut-être que l'elfe pourrait faire quelque chose, mais...

Le visage de Nori se crispa, Dori explosa :

- Jamais ! Cette sorcière ! Jamais !

Oïn haussa les épaules :

- Je l'ai déjà vue faire un miracle, personnellement. La magie de ces êtres...

- AH OUI ! hurla Dori, fou de rage. Un miracle, oui ! Elle a complètement fasciné Kili, l'a enchaîné à elle ! Et tu voudrais que je la laisse approcher mon frère ! Jamais ! JAMAIS !

Oïn connaissait le caractère obstiné des siens. Il n'insista donc pas et laissa les deux frères au chevet du mourant.

Pendant ce temps, Tauriel allait et venait dans ses appartements en se tordant les mains, rongée d'impuissance. Kili avait été appelé à un nouvel entretien avec la délégation des Monts de Fer et elle était seule, désorientée et désespérée. On frappa à la porte.

- Oui ? fit-elle machinalement.

Le battant s'ouvrit et Dis parut.

- J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir un peu de compagnie, dit-elle en souriant. Je sais que Thorin a demandé à ce que vous ne sortiez pas pour le moment et je me suis dit que cela devait vous être pénible.

Tauriel sourit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, avoua-t-elle. Thorin m'en veut, je le sais. Peut-être moins que d'autres, mais...

- Ne le prenez pas comme une sanction, Tauriel, dit Dis doucement. Il veut éviter tout incident, d'autant qu'avec cette délégation à Erebor, il a très peu de temps. Sans compter ce qui est arrivé... il ne laissera pas passer une attaque d'elfe sur ses terres. Avec tout cela, il n'a guère de temps à consacrer à ceux que votre présence dérange, comprenez-le.

- Que va-t-il faire ? Pour l'attaque, je veux dire ? Si une guerre éclatait, je ne sais pas ce que je...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, il ne m'en a pas fait confidence, mais je suppose qu'il va exiger réparation. Lui non plus ne tient pas à une guerre, rassurez-vous.

Tauriel se laissa tomber sur un siège et secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, avoua-t-elle. Quoi que je fasse, la situation, au lieu de s'améliorer, se dégrade à chaque fois.

Très déconfite, totalement démoralisée, elle confia à sa belle-mère sa rencontre avec Thorin à l'aire d'entraînement, juste avant l'attaque dont Ori avait été victime. Deux énormes erreurs en deux heures de temps ! L'avenir lui paraissait plus noir que les plus opaques nuées d'orage. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Dis étouffa un petit rire.

- Je vous en prie ! lança Tauriel, à bout. Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'espérais arranger les choses et, en fait, tout parait m'échapper ! Comme si une force maligne était contre moi et s'ingéniait à changer chacun de mes gestes en nouvelle maladresse !

- Vous avez commis une erreur, c'est vrai...

Accablée, la jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle était prête à pleurer. Un comble pour une elfe ! Mais conserver, voire même simuler le détachement lui devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Je vais vous donner un conseil, poursuivit Dis comme si de rien n'était.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle émettait la moindre suggestion et Tauriel, malgré elle, releva le nez et tendit l'oreille.

- La prochaine fois que vous croiserez le fer avec Thorin, surtout, ne le ménagez pas. Donnez tout ce que vous avez. Envoyez-le au tapis aussi souvent que nécessaire -vous comprenez bien ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Ca reste un entraînement, il ne s'agit pas d'un combat à mort !- mais surtout, ne faites pas semblant. Et jamais plus, ne lui cédez un assaut que vous aurez remporté

- Mais... fit Tauriel, abasourdie.

Soudain, elle doutait de tout. Dis était-elle vraiment de son côté ? se demanda-t-elle, égarée.

- Vous lui feriez là le pire des affronts, poursuivit la naine. S'il vous en veut en ce moment, ce n'est pas tant parce que vous l'avez emporté sur lui, soyez-en sûre, mais plutôt parce que vous avez fait preuve d'une complaisance mal placée. Ne recommencez pas, dans votre propre intérêt. Il ne vous le pardonnerait pas.

En tant que guerrière, Tauriel pouvait comprendre cela. Il lui demeurait cependant un doute.

- Je... ne pense pas qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, dit-elle. Il était furieux !

A nouveau un petit rire.

- Oh, sûrement, gloussa Dis. Mais soyez certaine qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Il va remâcher sa rancune un moment et puis il voudra sa revanche. Il est bien trop orgueilleux pour rester sur une défaite.

Elle leva son regard, pétillant de malice, et croisa celui de sa belle-fille.

- Les nains sont tous des êtres fiers. Ils préféreront toujours une défaite franche à une fausse victoire. Thorin est dominé par son orgueil. Il peut accepter la défaite si elle vient de son égal au combat. En revanche, jamais, jamais il ne pourra supporter la condescendance. Et ainsi, quand ce sera lui qui l'emportera, sa victoire n'en aura que plus de prix.

Tauriel se mordit les lèvres.

- J'aurais dû y penser... fit-elle. N'est-il pas trop tard ?

- Je ne le pense pas. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'essai. Mais surtout, ne refaites pas cette erreur ! Ca peut passer une fois. Certainement pas deux !

- Et pour Ori ?

Dis se rembrunit.

- A ce que je sais, il se meurt, dit-elle tristement.

Tauriel se releva d'un jet, se tordant à nouveau les mains :

- Si seulement je pouvais l'approcher ! Si je pouvais essayer de...

- Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui, la coupa la naine, très affligée. Pas tant que ses frères refusent votre assistance.

- Thorin refuse de s'en mêler... vous, est-ce que vous pourriez leur parler ?

- Si Thorin refuse de leur parler, c'est parce que c'est notre coutume. Les affaires de famille sont sacrées, pour les nains. Personne ne doit interférer.

- Même si l'un des leurs doit en mourir ?

- Hélas.

Tauriel se trouvait à nouveau confrontée à un choix difficile. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien tenter pour Ori. Mais d'un autre côté, si les frères du mourant lui interdisaient d'approcher, que pouvait-elle faire ? Ce n'était pas en piétinant leurs coutumes et en provoquant un nouvel éclat qu'elle parviendrait à se faire accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Soudain, elle en eut assez. Tout simplement assez. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, avait essayé de respecter les nains et leur manière de voir les choses, de se mêler à eux, pour quel résultat ? Néant ! Il était peut-être temps de changer de tactique. Au moins, elle aurait la conscience en paix et ne se reprocherait pas, durant les décennies à venir, d'être restée les bras croisées.

- Excusez-moi, Dis, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sous le regard stupéfait de la naine, elle tira le battant vers elle et, avant de sortir, se tourna vers sa belle-mère pour terminer :

- Mais ce n'est pas _ma_ coutume !

La traversée d'Erebor ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Les nains qu'elle croisait la regardaient de travers et un murmure hostile, grandissant, naissait sur son passage. Elle était presque sûre que quelqu'un avait craché par terre lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, mais elle était trop pressée pour y prendre garde. Elle se dit toutefois que si Ori mourait, les choses prendraient sans doute une telle ampleur que même les consignes données par Thorin n'y changeraient plus rien. Elle risquait alors de se faire écharper chaque fois qu'elle montrerait le bout de son nez et ils n'auraient plus le choix : Kili et elle devraient vraiment quitter Erebor. Lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans la galerie très basse, dans laquelle elle devait progresser courbée, qui menait à la salle dans laquelle Oïn préparait ses remèdes et soignait les blessés les plus graves, un nain qui en sortait, arborant une main bandée, haussa les sourcils :

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais d'y aller maintenant ! Dori est très remonté contre vous, vous savez ?

- On me l'a dit… mais je dois tout de même y aller.

Visiblement curieux de voir comment les choses allaient se passer, le nain lui emboîta le pas.

Parvenue devant la porte, Tauriel hésita un bref instant et finalement décida d'entrer comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire sans frapper. Après tout, elle passait régulièrement du temps ici et jusqu'alors personne n'y avait rien trouvé à redire !

Son entrée, il faut bien l'admettre, ne passa pas inaperçue. Sauf pour Oïn, qui tournait le dos à la porte et broyait des plantes dans un mortier et qui, bien entendu, n'entendit rien (son cornet acoustique était posé sur la table à côté de lui). Nori par contre se retourna au bruit de la porte. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, tant il était stupéfait. Dori eut un temps de retard. Il était agenouillé au chevet de son jeune frère, dont il tenait la main entre les siennes. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Tauriel vit qu'il pleurait. Elle en oublia aussitôt toutes les paroles très fermes qu'elle avait préparées à son intention. Le visage du nain se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent mais, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler, elle le devança en désignant le blessé, toujours sans connaissance :

- Je peux l'aider ! Laissez-moi regarder sa blessure. Je ne veux que…

- Maudite ! hurla Dori en se redressant, titubant sous l'effet de la rage. Sorcière ! Vous ne l'approcherez pas ! Comment osez-vous venir ici après ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Il dégaina la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture et, durant un terrible instant, Tauriel craignit qu'il se jette sur elle elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, ni contre aucun autre nain, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venue ! Cependant, Dori se contenta de se poster, résolument, farouchement, devant le lit du blessé, l'arme à la main, le visage parcouru de tics et l'invective à la bouche. Son attitude était parlante : il ne laisserait pas l'elfe approcher. Il allait falloir parlementer.

A la porte, le nain à la main bandée s'adossa au mur, apparemment décidé à suivre le spectacle jusqu'au bout. Oïn de son côté finit par se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose et se retourna. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant l'elfe et se précipita sur son cornet afin de ne rien manquer de la conversation en cours. Nori, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, fit deux pas vers la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux et émit, assez sèchement :

- Je croyais que Thorin vous avait défendu de venir ?

- Eh bien, risposta Tauriel, je suis venue quand même… allez vite l'en avertir !

Le nain lui jeta un regard mauvais mais ne répondit pas et resta où il était.

- Tout ça est ridicule, continua l'elfe. Allez-vous laisser votre frère mourir sans rien tenter ? Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, mais s'il reste une seule chance, laissez-moi la tenter ! La magie des Eldars est puissante.

- Vous l'avez tué ! cracha Dori, sans bouger d'un pouce. Vous ne volerez pas son âme avec vos maléfices, comme vous l'avez fait pour Kili ! Jamais !

Si les larmes n'avaient pas continué à dévaler sur son visage déformé par la fureur, Tauriel aurait répondu de manière cinglante : rien ne l'avait jamais autant blessée que cette dernière accusation. C'était donc là ce que croyaient les nains ? Qu'elle avait usé de sorcellerie pour s'attacher Kili ? Elle en fut aussi consternée que peinée. Surtout qu'à bien y réfléchir, la vie de Kili et la sienne auraient été bien plus paisibles s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ! Elle était si bouleversée que ses sentiments se peignirent un instant sur son visage, chose très rare chez une elfe. Nori s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne veux aucun mal à Ori, plaida-t-elle. Je veux l'aider, si c'est encore possible. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien !

La réponse de Dori fut carrément grossière. Tauriel comprit qu'elle ne le convaincrait pas, quoi qu'elle dise, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, à elle aussi. Au même instant, à sa grande surprise, Nori qui était demeuré immobile à la regarder, ses sourcils toujours froncés, se tourna vers son frère aîné et prononça ces paroles incroyables :

- Je crois qu'on devrait la laisser faire. Qu'avons-nous à perdre ?

Le visage de Dori se contracta encore davantage :

- Toi aussi, elle t'a charmé ! Va-t'en ! Ne t'approche pas, toi non plus !

Nori parut hésiter un instant, puis il haussa les épaules et se détourna. A la surprise générale, il se dirigea vers la porte. Pour y parvenir, il devait nécessairement croiser Tauriel et passer à côté d'elle. Il lui prit le poignet au passage.

- Venez, dit-il, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

Oïn faillit béer de stupeur. Navrée jusqu'à l'âme, la jeune elfe suivit le nain à la coiffure « en étoile » qui l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Celui qui était blessé à la main les suivit, considérant sans doute que le spectacle était terminé. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'extrémité de la galerie, Nori s'arrêta et regarda gravement Tauriel :

- Vous croyez que vous pouvez sauver Ori ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, puisqu'on ne me permet même pas de l'approcher ! répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle en pleurait presque.

- Dori ne se laissera pas convaincre. Il s'est trop braqué. Mais moi…

A nouveau, il fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

- Je crois que vous voulez vraiment l'aider. D'ailleurs… si vous aviez ensorcelé Kili, Fili vous aurait tuée…

Il paraissait réfléchir à voix haute, pesant le pour et le contre, triant les informations qu'il avait en sa possession.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir agir, marmonna-t-il pour finir.

Et à Tauriel :

- Attendez ici. Il faut que je neutralise Dori. Surtout, ne bougez pas et n'essayez pas de revenir avant que je vous appelle !

Sur ce, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la galerie, l'air très affairé. Tauriel revenait à peine de sa surprise.

- Que veut-il dire par « neutraliser Dori » ? demanda-t-elle au nain à la main bandée.

Celui-ci fit un signe d'ignorance.

Cela dura longtemps. Une bonne heure devait s'être écoulée lorsque Nori réapparut, un air malicieux autant que satisfait sur le visage.

- Venez, dit-il.

Toujours flanquée du nain à la main blessée qui ne l'avait pas quittée (il semblait qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir comment l'histoire se finirait et, inexplicablement, paraissait n'éprouver aucune aversion pour les elfes. Il était un marchand, expliqua-t-il, non un guerrier, et sauf pour ce qui concernait les orcs et les gobelins, il n'avait pas de prévention contre les autres races), la jeune elfe remonta donc à nouveau la galerie qui menait au domaine d'Oïn. Elle était perplexe. Que signifiait donc tout cela ? Des ronflements lui parvinrent aux oreilles peu avant de franchir le seuil. Dori dormait profondément, affalé sur une chaise, les jambes tendues et la tête penchée sur son épaule. L'un de ses bras pendait, les doigts à quelques centimètres du sol, l'autre était replié sur son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Tauriel.

Le Dori auquel elle avait eu affaire une heure plus tôt ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression de pouvoir s'endormir paisiblement alors que son plus jeune frère agonisait.

- Eh ! Eh ! fit Nori.

Tauriel n'insista pas et s'approcha du blessé. Ori reposait sur le ventre, le visage presque aussi pâle que son oreiller, la respiration lourde, embarrassée. Avec délicatesse, l'elfe souleva le drap, puis défit le bandage qui enserrait étroitement le torse du jeune nain. Elle trouva la plaie soigneusement recousue, propre et saine. Il ne s'en était pas fallu de beaucoup, songea-t-elle, pour qu'Ori passe sur le champ de vis à trépas : la flèche avait sans doute manqué le cœur de très peu. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la blessure, elle commença à réciter des incantations en elfique. Peu à peu, une lumière surnaturelle naquit, l'enveloppa, la nimba de toute part. Son débit s'accentua, s'accéléra. Peu à peu, la respiration d'Ori parut devenir plus légère et plus facile. Lorsque Tauriel se tut, il semblait même que son visage était un peu moins blafard. La magicienne remit soigneusement en place le bandage, toujours bien serré, puis se tourna vers Nori.

- Je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures, et encore ce soir, dit-elle.

Elle désigna Dori qui ronflait toujours :

- Pensez-vous pouvoir le maintenir endormi ou du moins l'éloigner d'ici ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! fit Oïn. Avec la dose de pavot que je lui ai préparé, il va dormir au moins jusqu'au milieu de la nuit !

- Il en avait bien besoin, le pauvre, renchérit Nori d'un ton pénétré que démentait l'éclat de malice au fond de ses yeux. Il n'a pris aucun repos depuis qu'elle –il désigna Tauriel- a ramené Ori.

- Tu n'en as pas pris beaucoup non plus, rétorqua le guérisseur. Tu devrais y aller. Je suffirai ici. Tu me remplaceras ce soir.

Ils sortirent donc tous de la pièce, laissant Oïn seul avec Dori endormi et Ori inconscient. En arrivant au bout de la galerie, alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements, Nori la retint :

- Merci, dit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien et elle lui sourit avant de se détourner.

Dans la même journée, une délégation d'elfes envoyée par le roi de la Forêt Noire se présenta aux portes d'Erebor et eut un très long entretien avec le Roi sous la Montagne. Par chance, bien que Thorin et Thranduil se détestent cordialement et se méprisent souverainement, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir revenir les jours sombres du passé. La délégation repartit le même jour, accompagnée par un groupe de nains mené par Fili et Dwalin : ceux-ci avaient pour mission de s'assurer que justice avait été rendue. A cette condition et dans le but de préserver la paix, Thorin renonçait à réclamer vengeance. Par ailleurs, Fili devait exiger de Thranduil qu'il veille à ce que plus jamais aucun de ses sbires ne mette les pieds (sauf visite officielle) sur les terres d'Erebor. Le roi elfe, avait dit l'ambassadeur, était terriblement désolé de ce qui était arrivé, mais Thorin avait donné pour consigne à son neveu d'insister sur ce point.

La nouvelle se répandit dans toute la cité et apaisa un peu les esprits : bien sûr, les elfes ne sont pas et ne seraient jamais fiables (estimaient les nains) mais au moins, l'agression ne demeurerait pas impunie et l'on pourrait sortir d'Erebor sans craindre de se voir transformé en pelote à épingles…

Ori n'était pas revenu à lui mais il respirait normalement et avait repris des couleurs. Comme promis, Tauriel était revenue deux fois la veille et avait estimé que le blessé avait désormais de bonnes chances de survie. De fait, il ouvrit les yeux dans l'après-midi de ce second jour.

Dori n'en éprouva aucune reconnaissance envers l'elfe, bien au contraire. Il la détesta encore davantage, l'accusant « d'avoir tourné la tête à ses deux frères ». Obstiné comme le sont tous les nains, il ne devait jamais changer ni d'avis ni de sentiment à son sujet, même après plusieurs décennies passées.

Quant à la population d'Erebor, elle était certes moins hostile que le jour où Tauriel avait traversé une partie de la cité pour se rendre au chevet d'Ori mais elle demeurait très méfiante, peut-être plus méfiante que jamais. L'ouïe perçante de la jeune femme perçut plusieurs fois les termes "sorcière elfe" murmurés sur son passage, une multitude d'yeux la suivaient toujours partout où qu'elle aille et, plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil au-dessus d'un vide impressionnant.

Apprivoiser des nains... elle en était toujours aussi loin qu'au premier jour ! Du moins était-ce là l'impression qu'elle avait.


	6. Chapitre 5

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Assise dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, Tauriel tourna la tête. Kili était déjà couché et la regardait, avec tendresse, avec inquiétude.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit-elle.

Mais le coeur n'y était pas et il le sentit.

- Je te l'ai déjà proposé, si tu préfères que nous quittions Erebor...

- Kili, c'est ici qu'est ta place, auprès des tiens. Je t'assure, je ne souhaite pas quitter Erebor.

- Tu es soucieuse... quelqu'un t'a t-il dit, ou a-t-il fait quelque chose qui...

Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui lui donnait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Je suis inquiète, admit-elle, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les tiens.

Kili se souleva sur un coude :

- Ah bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ca ne repose sur rien en particulier. J'ai... c'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai un pressentiment. L'impression qu'un danger nous menace. Cela fait déjà quelques temps et le présage semble plus fort de jour en jour. Et ce soir, il me semble à chaque instant qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Regarde comme la lumière des étoiles est voilée.

Kili se mit à rire.

- Voilà Tauriel qui lit dans les étoiles ! Les étoiles qu'elle aime tant ! Allons, ne te mets pas la tête à l'envers pour ça, tu es sans doute un peu perturbée par tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps, sans plus.

La jeune femme savait bien que ce n'était pas cela mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout, si elle possédait l'intuition des elfes, elle n'était pas pour autant une devineresse. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte pour interpréter les présages, il fallait le reconnaître.

Kili lui adressa un sourire de pure invite et elle le rejoignit sans se faire prier. Pourtant, elle eut beau essayer de vider son esprit de ces questions sans réponse, il lui fut tout simplement impossible de trouver le sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, elle avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et se sentait plus oppressée que jamais. Prenant garde à ne pas éveiller son compagnon, elle se leva et retourna se blottir dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel nocturne, elle s'engourdit peu à peu, plongeant dans une sorte de rêve éveillé dont elle sortit dans un brusque sursaut : n'avait-elle pas entendu un bruit ? On aurait dit...

L'oreille tendue, elle demeura un instant aux aguets. Plus de doute cette fois, elle entendait un bruit de pas furtifs dans le couloir. Rien à voir avec la relève de la garde. Qui donc pouvait rôder ainsi, au milieu de la nuit, dans la galerie réservée aux appartements royaux ? Tauriel savait très bien que rares étaient ceux que les gardes avaient pour consigne de laisser passer quelle que soit l'heure.

Sautant sur ses pieds, la jeune femme se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Ce fut pour que le corps d'un nain, appuyé contre le battant, s'affaisse mollement contre elle : l'un des gardes d'Erebor, visiblement. Une flèche dépassait de sa gorge. Il n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pas eu le loisir de pousser un cri.

- A LA GARDE ! hurla Tauriel.

Elle ne dut qu'à ses réflexes et à sa souplesse d'éviter le trait suivant, qui lui frôla le visage. Et là, elle les vit enfin : ils étaient une bonne dizaine, des nains, à l'évidence, portant tous d'amples cagoules noires qui dissimulaient leurs visages et leurs barbes -il est assez aisé de reconnaître un nain à sa barbe- tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Vite ! lança l'un d'eux. Trop tard pour la discrétion, tuez-les tous ! Maintenant ! Avant qu'ils réagissent !

Trois des assaillants foncèrent sur Tauriel, leurs haches de guerre brandies. Le plus simple et le plus logique pour elle aurait consisté à leur claquer la porte au nez et à tirer le verrou, ce qui lui aurait fourni un répit et lui aurait permis d'aller chercher ses armes ! Seulement, tandis que ces trois-là se ruaient vers elle, quatre autres fonçaient sur la porte qui était en vis à vis des appartements qu'elle partageait avec Kili : la porte de son beau-frère.

- FILI ! hurla encore l'elfe. ATTENTION !

Elle espérait que le prince héritier n'avait pas le sommeil trop lourd car, déjà, sa porte claquait contre le mur du couloir et les assassins se ruaient à l'intérieur. Eh oui : les appartements royaux étant gardés, personne ne songeait jamais à fermer sa porte à clef... Fort heureusement, il apparut plus tard que Fili avait été éveillé en sursaut par le premier cri de sa belle-soeur et il ne fut donc pas pris par surprise. En un instant, le chaos fut total : alertés par les cris, les gardes qui se tenaient tout au fond du couloir, devant les appartements de Dis et de Thorin et qui, par bonheur, étaient protégés par le léger coude que formait la galerie, purent réagir et coupèrent la route aux derniers assaillants. Pendant ce temps, Tauriel, désarmée, bondissait de toutes parts pour échapper à ses trois agresseurs.

- TAURIEL !

Kili accourait : il n'avait pas pris le temps de se vêtir et avait seulement, hâtivement, enroulé autour de sa taille la longue tunique verte de son épouse. Mais il était armé et il lança son épée à sa femme. L'elfe la saisit au vol et se mit en garde, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres : "vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !" semblait-elle dire.

- Tu es blessée ! s'exclama Kili.

La fine chemise de nuit de la jeune femme était fendue à hauteur de la cuisse et un filet de sang bavait sur sa peau pâle.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop prise par le combat, sa longue chevelure rousse volant en tous sens comme un halo de flammes. Kili par contre faillit bien passer de vie à trépas car l'attention qu'il portait à sa femme manqua de très peu lui être fatale. Par chance, lui aussi était jeune et souple ! Il sentit sa peau se déchirer et le sang jaillir sous une pointe métallique mais contra aussitôt.

A demi nu lui aussi, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon qui lui descendait aux genoux mais ses deux lames mortelles bien assurées en ses mains, Fili venait d'apparaître, engagé dans un combat sans merci contre ses agresseurs.

La confusion fut à son comble lorsque Dwalin apparut soudain, ses deux haches de guerre à la main, flanqué de deux gardes qui ouvraient des yeux effarés.

- Va chercher de l'aide ! jeta seulement le colosse à l'un de ses compagnons. TU M'AS ENTENDU ?! rugit-il alors que l'autre demeurait figé, les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle impromptu des deux princes et de l'elfe, les uns et les autres fort peu vêtus, engagés dans un combat à mort contre un commando encagoulé.

Le garde ayant enfin pris ses jambes à son cou, Dwalin brandit ses armes, dont les lames émirent un sifflement semblable à celui d'un essaim d'insectes en colère, et se rua en avant. Il frappait au hasard, sans s'arrêter, se frayant un chemin droit devant lui. Ou était Thorin ? se demandait-il. Impossible que le bruit ne l'ait pas réveillé ! Ou alors... ? Il eut l'explication et se sentit rassuré en atteignant l'endroit où le couloir formait un coude : là, les derniers gardes formaient un barrage et livraient une bataille acharnée. L'appartement du roi étant tout au fond de la galerie, le bruit de devait lui parvenir qu'atténué. Et le principal : personne, à l'évidence, n'avait atteint la double porte incrustée d'or.

Dwalin fonça dans le tas et franchit la ligne.

Thorin rêvait de bataille. Il en entendait la rumeur, à nulle autre pareille, et le bruit des armes entrechoquées. Puis vinrent des coups sourds : l'ennemi usait d'un bélier pour tenter de défoncer les portes.

Boum ! Boum ! Boum !

- Thorin !

Thorin grogna.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

- THORIN !

De très mauvaise grâce, le roi nain ouvrit les yeux et leva le nez, très ensommeillé et très peu enclin à bouger. En fait, il ne savait pas trop s'il rêvait ou s'il était éveillé, car le bruit de la bataille et du bélier contre la porte parvenait toujours à ses oreilles.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

- REVEILLE-TOI !

Thorin se secoua : il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait de cogner à coups de manche de hache contre sa porte ! Non mais ! En voilà des manières ?!

A tâtons, il chercha une lampe à huile, ne la trouva pas et, bien éveillé désormais, lança une bordée d'injures dans le noir en rejetant les draps et en se levant dans l'obscurité. Ce faisant, il bouscula sans y penser la courtisane assoupie à ses côtés, le nez dans l'oreiller. Il l'entendit bouger, lever le nez et émettre un :

- Keskiya ?

léthargique.

Il ne jugea pas utile de lui répondre, trouva, toujours à tâtons, son manteau sur un siège, le jeta sur ses épaules nues et s'efforça de se diriger vers la porte.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se prit les pieds dans un obstacle qu'il ne put identifier, faillit s'étaler de tout son long et, en se rattrapant de justesse, se cogna méchamment le genou dans un meuble. Il lança dans le noir un nouveau juron, particulièrement bien senti, finalement, après avoir encore un moment avancé en aveugle, trouva la porte et l'ouvrit avec la mine de celui qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir dérangé pour rien.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec Dwalin, la pommette fendue de l'aile du nez au lobe de l'oreille, le sang coulant sur son visage, et n'eut besoin d'aucune explication : la bataille faisait rage et il était tout à fait lucide désormais. Le temps de retourner chercher son épée, et son ami et lui se jetaient à corps perdu dans le combat.

Ce fut le spectacle pour le moins surprenant que l'escouade de gardes, qui arrivait en renfort, découvrit un moment plus tard : presque toute la famille royale, en tenue légère, livrant bataille à dix mercenaires coiffés de cagoules noires. Une histoire qui ferait cent fois le tour de la Montagne Solitaire, de Dale et même d'Esgaroth, enjolivée à chaque nouvelle redite ! Une histoire qui sans le moindre doute entrerait dans la légende de la dynastie d'Erebor.

Un simple drap noué à sa taille, Kili pestait tant et plus, assis sur un fauteuil, tandis qu'un nain armé de tampons et de bandages s'activait autour de lui.

- C'est bon ! fulminait le jeune prince, exaspéré, ça va bien ! Ce sont des égratignures, pas la peine de faire tant d'histoires !

- De _vilaines_ égratignures, commenta Dwalin en entrant dans la pièce.

Kili lui lança un regard noir, avant d'aviser la silhouette de son oncle derrière lui.

- Ce n'est rien du tout ! assura-t-il.

Rien du tout... une belle balafre, pourtant, qui courait en travers de la poitrine et se poursuivait sur le bras gauche, assez profonde, surtout en fin de course : on voyait bien que la pointe de la lame s'était profondément enfoncée dans la chair.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Thorin d'un ton bref. Comment tout ça a-t-il commencé ?

- Est-ce que je sais ? bougonna Kili, de mauvaise humeur. Tauriel a crié... et puis voilà.

- Tauriel ?

L'elfe était toujours dans le couloir, penchée sur un garde blessée. Sa chemise de nuit était fendue en deux endroits et, dans la lumière des torches, elle soulignait de manière très suggestive les courbes de son corps. Sans un mot, Thorin alla chercher une couverture et la jeta sur les épaules de la jeune femme agenouillée.

Puis, se retournant vers Dwalin qui le suivait pas à pas, il hocha la tête et observa, en désignant le visage tailladé de son ami :

- Vas trouver un guérisseur, Dwalin. Il faut recoudre cette plaie en vitesse.

Le colosse grimaça.

- Monseigneur ? fit Tauriel.

Ayant bandé la blessure du nain sur lequel elle s'était penchée, elle venait de s'approcher des corps des agresseurs, auxquels les gardes valides étaient occupés à retirer leurs cagoules.

- Celui-ci ne m'est pas inconnu, murmura-t-elle pensivement.

Elle sentit la présence de Thorin près d'elle.

- Je l'ai vu le jour où j'ai soigné Ori. Il m'a tenu compagnie un moment.

- Il n'est pas mort, constata froidement Thorin. Emmenez-le ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des gardes. Celui-là parlera.

OO0OO

- Un coup d'état.

Balin avait le visage gris et les traits tirés. Lui aussi avait été tiré du sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit et les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis avaient été éprouvantes.

- Une faction rebelle qui estimait qu'après tout ce temps, le trône d'Erebor n'appartenait pas plus aux descendant de Durin qu'à quiconque. Les trésors de la montagne les faisaient saliver depuis longtemps, seule la peur du dragon les tenait à l'écart. Ils préparaient leur coup depuis la mort de Smaug.

- Mais ils connaissaient bien les lieux, à l'évidence. Ils savaient aussi où trouver les gardes et combien il y en avait.

- Ils ont dû acheter les renseignements.

- A qui ? gronda Dwalin d'un ton farouche, la main serrée sur le manche d'une de ses haches (il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis la bataille de la nuit). Qui a trahi ?

Entre-temps, il s'était décidé à aller faire recoudre sa blessure, ce qui lui faisait un faciès effrayant. Balin eut un geste vague.

- Ca peut être n'importe qui, mais surtout, ça n'est pas forcément une trahison. Il suffit de savoir lier conversation avec les gens, une discussion dans une taverne ou aux cuisines, sur le ton de la plaisanterie... on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses de cette manière et celui qui donne les informations ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est probablement l'un des gardes. Si je voulais obtenir ce genre d'information, j'offrirais à boire à l'un d'eux et je le ferais bavarder l'air de rien. Ils savent tout et la plupart sont sans malice.

Il fit une pause et ajouta :

- Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.

- Dwalin, le coupa Thorin. Tu interroges tous les gardes qui ont accès à l'aile royale. Tu finiras bien par trouver lequel s'est laissé aller à bavarder.

Le regard farouche, Dwalin acquiesça. Thorin n'ajouta rien, c'était inutile : il savait que son ami pouvait être patient, et même retors lorsqu'il le voulait. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé celui qui avait bavardé à tort et à travers, il lui dirait sa manière de penser de telle manière que l'autre ne l'oublierait jamais plus et surveillerait désormais sa langue !

Balin, qui le savait aussi, eut un léger sourire avant de poursuivre, comme si de rien n'était :

- Il faudra néanmoins nous montrer vigilants, à l'avenir. On ne sait jamais. Ces assassins pouvaient avoir des complices à l'extérieur, prêts à récidiver. Je pense qu'il faudra aussi renforcer la garde - et aussi, prendre l'habitude de fermer les portes à clef.

Dwalin grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative, mon frère.

- Et ce nain, qui se faisait passer pour un marchand ? demanda Tauriel. Il s'est montré... exceptionnellement affable avec moi, il y a quelques jours de cela, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard d'excuse pour ceux qui n'avaient pas coutume d'être affable envers elle...

- Il voulait en savoir plus sur vous. Apparemment, il a essayé également de vous soutirer des renseignements au cours de la conversation.

Elle parut effrayée :

- Je n'ai pas souvenir...

- Vous lui avez parlé des vô... des elfes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... entre autres...

- Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais combattu les elfes et on raconte toutes sortes d'histoires à leur sujet. Il voulait en savoir plus, sachant qu'ils auraient à vous éliminer.

Chacun y alla ensuite de son commentaire et de ses suggestion, mais Balin avait parfaitement résumé la situation, et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire dans l'immédiat.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Rien apparemment ne forge ou ne renforce des liens davantage que combattre côte à côte le même ennemi et livrer le même combat. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'on parle de frères d'armes. Le « coup d'état » aurait pu, assurément, être très lourd de conséquence. Il n'en avait rien été et l'atmosphère s'allégea considérablement au cours des trois mois qui suivirent. A tel point qu'un jour, après avoir disputé un farouche combat à l'épée sur le terrain d'entraînement (Tauriel suivait à la lettre les conseils de Dis en la matière et avait remarqué qu'en effet cela avait amélioré les choses), Thorin lui proposa, spontanément :

- J'envoie une patrouille d'éclaireurs effectuer une reconnaissance de deux à trois jours à une cinquantaine de lieues d'ici, dit-il. Apparemment, il y aurait quelques troubles dans la région. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être les accompagner.

Tauriel se mordit les lèvres. En effet, elle aurait adoré participer à l'expédition, elle avait tant rêvé de retrouver une existence active ! Mais là… ça ne pouvait pas venir plus mal à propos ! Comment décliner sans le vexer ? se demanda-t-elle, consternée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas heurter Thorin, alors qu'il se donnait du mal pour l'aider à s'intégrer, mais ne trouvait aucune excuse plausible. Elle était encore en train de chercher lorsqu'il remarqua, d'un ton neutre :

- Cette perspective ne semble pas vous plaire.

- C'est-à-dire, trois jours de chevauchée par monts et par vaux, Monseigneur… c'est un peu... rude…

Le roi nain ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise : outre que Tauriel ne lui était jamais apparue comme une petite chose fragile rechignant à l'effort, il connaissait aussi bien qu'un autre la force et la résistance des elfes.

- Vraiment ?! fit-il.

Elle allait devoir lui dire, songea la jeune femme, catastrophée. Ce n'était certes pas ainsi qu'elle avait espéré qu'il l'apprendrait et d'ailleurs, elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire, mais elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

- J'attends un enfant, Monseigneur, émit-elle en posant, instinctivement, une main sur son ventre.

Puis elle se crispa, attendant l'explosion. Elle était à peu près persuadé que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne aurait tout de suite en haine l'idée que le sang royal de sa lignée allait se mêler à celui d'une elfe pour donner le jour à ce qu'il devait considérer comme une aberration de la nature. Elle en était même tellement sûre qu'elle avait commencé à faire des cauchemars, dans lesquels Thranduil, plus froid que jamais, affirmait, comme une certitude, que les nains n'accepteraient jamais un hybride des deux races parmi eux et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils s'arrangeraient pour le faire mourir à sa naissance. A moins qu'ils ne s'arrangent pour qu'il ne vienne tout simplement pas au monde.

Rien ne vint cependant : Thorin la regardait fixement, comme changé en statue.

- Je comprends, dit-il seulement, au bout de ce qui parut à la jeune femme, très mal à l'aise, être une éternité.

Il paraissait être dans un état second et parlait d'une voix absente. Tauriel, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, se demanda si, finalement, l'éclat de fureur qu'elle redoutait n'aurait pas mieux valu que cet état de choc. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à lui annoncer cela ! D'ordinaire, pas plus que les naines d'ailleurs, les femmes elfes ne faisaient de chichis durant leur grossesse. Les unes comme les autres sont robustes et leurs enfants résistants. Mais c'était là un cas unique et Tauriel craignait que son petit sang-mêlé soit plus fragile que les autres. Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir se retirer sans égratigner le sens des convenances de son interlocuteur, elle battit en retraite. Plus tard, elle dit la chose en deux mots à Kili, qui lui demanda comment son oncle avait pris la nouvelle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Il n'a rien dit. Il paraissait… choqué.

- Choqué ?

- Je veux dire : ça lui a fait un choc. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus.

- Il faudra bien qu'il l'accepte, murmura le jeune prince, les sourcils froncés.

Or, il apparut bientôt qu'une fois « le choc » passé, Thorin ne prenait peut-être pas l'annonce de cette future naissance si mal que ça…

Cela commença le soir même. En dehors des soirées "officielles", la famille royale avait l'habitude de prendre ses repas en commun. Thorin ne fut pas plus prolixe qu'à son ordinaire, mais il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil en coin à Kili, qui faillit lui demander s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil ou s'il avait les cheveux verts ! A la fin du repas, son oncle le retint :

- Kili, j'aimerais te parler un moment.

Kili le suivit en silence, se disant à part lui que si Thorin lui faisait une scène, il trouverait à qui parler. Tous deux étaient encore en froid. Certes, les choses s'étaient beaucoup améliorées et le jeune prince voyait que le roi s'efforçait d'aider Tauriel à se sentir à l'aise, mais leurs précédents affrontements lui restaient un peu sur le cœur.

Thorin bourra tranquillement sa pipe et en tira une bouffée tandis que son neveu s'impatientait.

- Eh bien ? finit-il par demander. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

A nouveau, Thorin le regarda en coin, un drôle de demi-sourire dans sa barbe.

- Il me semble que c'est toi, qui a quelque chose à me dire.

- Moi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de parler au mur ? Bien sûr, toi !

Perplexe, Kili le considéra sans rien dire, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Le sourire de Thorin s'élargit.

- Si tu fais allusion à la conversation que tu as eue avec Tauriel… commença Kili.

- Tauriel ? répéta le roi avec une expression de surprise parfaitement feinte.

- Oh, arrête ça ! Elle va avoir un enfant…

Il eut l'impression que son oncle retenait un rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Thorin lui allongea une bourrade amicale :

- Rien du tout… sauf peut-être la tête que tu fais… tu pensais m'en informer quand, bougre d'idiot ? A la majorité de l'enfant ?

Pour le coup, Kili se sentit un peu ridicule.

- C'est tout récent, tu sais, s'excusa-t-il. En fait, tu es même le seul à le savoir, pour le moment.

Il se rembrunit :

- Tauriel n'est pas certaine que le bébé soit viable… que nos deux races puissent fusionner. C'est pourquoi elle préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. Mais comme tu voulais l'envoyer en patrouille…

- Je ne _voulais_ pas, Kili, ne déforme pas mes paroles ! Je le lui ai proposé, c'est différent.

- Et puis, dit le jeune nain, qui éprouvait le besoin de se soulager en vidant son sac une bonne fois pour toutes, tu te mets toujours dans de telles colères…

- Et toi, répondit Thorin du tac au tac, tu te mets toujours dans de telles situations !

Message reçu de part et d'autre : l'un avait très bien compris à quoi son neveu faisait allusion : un jour, ses paroles avaient très largement dépassé sa pensée… Kili de son côté comprit que son oncle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'excuser mais qu'il lui tendait la main, lui faisait une offre de paix. Thorin ne changerait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune prince sentit son ressentiment s'envoler et sourit.

- Mais tu es toujours là pour tout arranger, non ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton suave.

C'était sa manière de serrer tacitement la main tendue. C'était bon de se retrouver, songea-t-il lorsque Thorin lui ouvrit les bras et que tous deux s'étreignirent avec force. Ils avaient toujours été proches –pas autant et surtout pas de la même façon qu'il était proche de Fili, bien sûr, mais tout de même- et cette complicité lui avait manqué. Beaucoup, réalisa-t-il.

- Quand même ! ronchonna Thorin, enterrant ainsi définitivement les derniers germes de leur querelle. Il n'y avait vraiment que toi pour oser me faire un coup pareil !

Le sourire de Kili s'élargit mais il ne répondit pas, bien que sa langue l'eût démangé un instant il connaissait trop bien son oncle et ne voulait surtout pas rallumer les flammes de la discorde alors que tous deux venaient à peine d'éteindre les dernières braises !

Après tout, songea-t-il en se moquant de lui-même, ce sont les plus jeunes qui doivent ménager leurs aînés, pas vrai ? Et Thorin avait raison sur un point : en s'éprenant d'une elfe, il ne l'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas ménagé !

OO0OO

Six pas dans un sens, six pas dans l'autre. Mains croisées derrière le dos, Thorin arpentait le couloir, allant et revenant sans trêve derrière cette maudite porte fermée dont il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, son long manteau royal claquant au ras du sol à chaque demi-tour.

Etait-il normal que ce soit aussi long ? N'aurait-il pas fallu faire venir un magicien ou même, peut-être, un de ces diables d'elfes expert en sortilèges ? Il était trop tard, à présent, de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit, enfin ! S'entrouvrit, plutôt, et une naine à l'air très affairée jaillit de la pièce. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour le roi qui s'était immobilisé au bruit et tourné vers la porte. Sans doute ne le vit-elle même pas car elle s'éloigna en trottinant à toute vitesse.

- Dis ! appela Thorin, exaspéré.

- Pas maintenant ! lui lança-t-elle de loin, sans se retourner.

Thorin étouffa un juron et reprit son va et vient, se jurant bien d'intercepter sa sœur à son retour. « Pas maintenant », « pas maintenant » ! Elle n'avait rien de mieux à lui dire ?! Tout juste si elle ne l'envoyait pas promener !

Il entendit son pas pressé au fond de la galerie un moment avant de la voir et se planta résolument devant la porte : si elle voulait entrer, elle serait bien forcée de lui parler !

- Je t'en prie, Thorin, ce n'est pas le moment ! lui lança-t-elle sèchement lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.

Elle rapportait un panier empli d'il ne savait quoi, il s'en fichait d'ailleurs complètement, mais il la regarda d'un air sévère et posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

- Que se passe-t-il, là-dedans ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rogue.

Dis le regarda comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être un simple d'esprit et s'efforça impatiemment de le pousser de côté pour libérer le passage :

- Que crois-tu qu'il se passe, gros malin ? rétorqua-t-elle, agacée. Une femme est en train d'accoucher et tu me gênes ! Enlève-toi, on m'attend !

- Mais tout se passe bien ? risqua Thorin, vaincu, en esquissant un pas de côté.

- Je suppose, mais jamais Oïn ni moi n'avons accouché une elfe, alors…

Elle s'engouffra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle sans même finir sa phrase. Thorin regarda le battant de bois clos avec fureur, comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé puis, condamné à ronger son frein, il reprit son va et vient. Il se souvenait du temps où c'était Dis qui accouchait. Il était déjà à tourner en rond derrière la porte de sa chambre en attendant des nouvelles ! La vie est un éternel recommencement.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable. Dis et ses enfants le touchaient de près, tandis que l'elfe… eh bien, l'elfe… Mais peu importait, après tout. Les naissances n'étaient pas si nombreuses chez les nains, aussi chacune d'elle était-elle perçue comme un événement d'extrême importance et les enfants étaient particulièrement précieux. En outre… en outre, bien que Thorin se refuse à l'admettre, il se sentait tout chose en pensant que c'était l'enfant de Kili qui allait venir au monde. Comme le temps passe, tout de même !

- Thorin ?

Fili venait d'apparaître.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non, grogna Thorin.

- Kili n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Fili, surpris.

- Il est à l'intérieur, répondit le roi avec mauvaise humeur. Auprès d'elle. C'est sa place.

Fili eut un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr. C'était une question stupide.

Il considéra la porte close durant quelques instants et eut un nouveau sourire :

- Tu te rends compte que je vais moi aussi avoir un neveu ? Ou une nièce ? Je vais devenir « oncle Fili » !

- Félicitations ! marmonna Thorin, acide, entre ses dents.

Il avait envie de hurler. Il se demanda s'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur qui ou quoi passer ses nerfs mais, comme il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cette fichue porte, ça allait être difficile. A moins de choisir Fili comme exutoire, ce que, tout bien considéré, il préférait éviter. Fili qui quant à lui s'adossait tranquillement au mur, face à la porte, pour attendre avec lui.

Le temps leur parut encore très long avant qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Oïn qui parut. Il paraissait fatigué mais plutôt content de lui et un grand sourire fendait sa barbe grise.

Avisant l'oncle et le neveu qui le fixaient ardemment, il sourit plus largement encore :

- C'est une fille, dit-il. Une petite princesse.

Il avait intentionnellement prononcé le dernier mot, guettant la réaction de Thorin. Allait-il éclater en imprécations et interdire à quiconque de donner un titre royal à l'hybride née d'une union à ses yeux contre-nature ?

Non, Thorin ne prononça pas un mot, on eut dit qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- La mère se porte bien, de même que l'enfant, ajouta Oïn.

- Peut-on les voir ? risqua Fili.

- Dans un petit moment. Dis vous fera signe.

OOoOO

Kili éclatait de fierté. Il accueillit son oncle et son frère en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Son visage rayonnait, son sourire et son regard témoignaient d'autant de bonheur que d'émotion et de légitime orgueil.

- Félicitations, petit frère, chuchota Fili, la voix subitement enrouée.

Galamment, il s'approcha ensuite du lit et baisa la main de Tauriel.

- La première-née de la nouvelle génération des enfants de Durin... dit-il.

La jeune mère lui sourit. Elle paraissait aussi fraîche qu'une rose, sa longue chevelure rousse aussi soigneusement nattée qu'à l'ordinaire, adossée souriante à ses oreillers et ses couvertures chastement tirées jusqu'à la taille.

Lorsque Fili se redressa, il se trouva à nouveau nez à nez avec Kili :

- Tu veux la tenir ? demanda se dernier en lui présentant l'enfant.

Fili tendit aussitôt les bras, un sourire aussi large que la lune sous ses moustaches blondes :

- Viens voir Tonton Fili, mignonne ! dit-il.

Kili explosa de rire.

- _Tonton Fili_, hoqueta t-il, plié en deux.

- Eh bien quoi ? rétorqua son frère, faussement vexé.

- Rien... c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore pensé à... ça !

- Cesse donc de rire comme une andouille ! Tu es père de famille, maintenant, abruti ! Un peu de sérieux !

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

- Kiriel.

- Pardon ?

- Kiriel. Comme **Ki**li et Tau**riel**. Nous ne voulions pas lui donner un nom elfique, ni un nom de naine, alors...

Fili émit une affreuse grimace en regardant l'enfant, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras :

- Pauvre pitchoune ! gloussa-t-il en la berçant doucement. Tu n'as pas de chance, tu sais, ton père est complètement...

- Dis-donc ! lui lança Kili en lui assénant une bourrade. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, hein ?

- Ca suffit ! intervint sévèrement Dis en reprenant le nouveau-né d'autorité. On n'a pas idée de chahuter avec un enfant dans les bras. Allez vous disputer dehors !

Aucun des deux frères n'eut garde de bouger. Un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres, Dis se tourna alors vers le fond de la pièce, vers le seul personnage qui n'avait encore pas dit un mot ni fait un mouvement :

- Tu veux voir ta petite-nièce ? demanda t-elle.

Thorin, qui était demeuré en retrait depuis le début, observant simplement les siens en hochant parfois la tête d'un air affligé devant les pitreries de ses neveux, ne put cacher son sourire : en fait, il mourait d'envie de tenir le bébé un moment mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître... fierté mal placée, sans doute !

Une fois la fillette bien calée contre sa poitrine, il l'observa avidement. Il était impossible, pour le moment, de dire si elle ressemblait à tel ou telle, de même qu'il était impossible de déterminer si elle serait grande ou petite. Sa petite tête ronde était couverte d'un fin duvet couleur d'acajou et ses yeux étaient bleus, voilà tout ce que l'on pouvait dire. Non pas du bleu clair des prunelles de Fili mais du bleu sombre et intense des iris de son grand-oncle. Qui ne s'en aperçut même pas : consterné, il regardait les oreilles du bébé. Elle n'avait hérité ni des oreilles des nains ni de celles des elfes, mais d'une bizarrerie due à son sang mêlé : ses oreilles évoquaient une jeune feuille de printemps, roulée sur elle-même en attendant son plein épanouissement, à peine effilées à leur extrémité.

- Jamais vu ça... est-ce qu'elle entendra normalement ? se demanda Thorin, atterré.

Du bout du doigt, il effleura légèrement l'une des oreilles de la petite fille, qui émit un son flûté, comme s'il la chatouillait. Levant ses petites menottes, elle s'accrocha instinctivement à l'une des tresses du roi nain, qui gronda :

- Pas de ça ! On ne prend pas ce genre d'habitude, petite chipie !

Puis il se souvint que Kili faisait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude très longtemps, d'ailleurs. Allons bon ! L'hérédité, sans doute. Thorin était si absorbé qu'il fallut que Kili lui pose sa main sur l'épaule pour qu'enfin il daigne lever le nez et reprendre contact avec ce qui l'entourait.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda le jeune père, tout sourire.

- Hmm ? Oui, oui… reprends-là, se hâta de dire Thorin en lui tendant le bébé.

Mais à peine Kili avait-il pris l'enfant que son oncle lui lança :

- Fais donc attention ! Tu vas la faire tomber ! On ne tient pas un enfant de cette manière !

Fili émit soudain un bruit curieux, semblable à celui d'une bouilloire sur le point de déborder : en fait, il luttait désespérément contre le fou rire mais, comme il serrait les dents et maintenait ses lèvres étroitement fermées, son rire lui sortit bien malgré lui par le nez, dans un bruit impressionnant. Tandis qu'il se détournait pour échapper au regard indigné de Thorin, secoué de hoquets qu'il tentait vainement de contenir, Dis parut s'étouffer de son côté. Tauriel, qui était la plus proche et avait l'ouïe acérée des elfes, crut l'entendre émettre un borborygme du genre :

- Complètement gaga !

Soucieuse cependant de préserver la bonne humeur générale et la dignité si sensible de Thorin, l'elfe le regarda et émit d'une voix inhabituellement timide :

- Monseigneur, j'aurais voulu vous demander ...

Thorin tourna les yeux vers elle et coupa :

- Ca suffit !

Kili fronça les sourcils, Fili cessa soudain de rire et Dis parut faire un pas vers sa belle-fille, comme si elle voulait la protéger.

- Assez, avec vos "monseigneur" ! lança le roi d'un ton tranchant. Appelez-moi donc par mon nom... n'êtes-vous pas ma nièce par alliance ?

Le sourire de Tauriel s'épanouit lentement, lentement, mais interminablement, jusqu'à le disputer en éclat à la plus brillante étoile du ciel : elle le savait de manière certaine, à présent : elle avait gagné son combat. Oh bien entendu, certains ne l'accepteraient jamais, elle resterait toujours pour eux l'étrangère, la malvenue. Thorin ne serait pas toujours aussi bien disposé qu'il l'était en ce jour. Il y aurait encore des frictions, des difficultés... forcément. Mais tout cela, ça fait partie de la vie n'est-ce pas ? Tauriel savait désormais qu'elle pourrait néanmoins trouver le bonheur à Erebor.

Drapé dans sa royale dignité, Thorin salua ses proches d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce, sous le regard étincelant de bonheur de Kili, attendri de Fili, approbateur de Dis, et bien sûr le sourire de sa "nièce par alliance".

Kiriel ne dit rien. Non seulement elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mais en outre elle venait, à sa manière, de suivre l'exemple de son grand-oncle et de se retirer : détendue et paisible, elle dormait, sa petite bouche rose entrouverte, entre les bras de son père.

**FIN **


End file.
